Vacío
by hyoz
Summary: LEY DE MATRIMONIO. Hermione necesita un esposo, la nueva ley lo solicita si no quiere terminar desterrada o presa, el tiempo se le agota y no hay posibles candidatos, desesperada busca la ayuda de un hombre en el que no había pensado antes. TRADUCCION.
1. La lista

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**__,_ todos los derechos a ella. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Capítulo I._** La lista**

Hermione bajó pesadamente las escaleras de la Madriguera. Los asientos alrededor de la mesa ya se encontraban llenos de antiguos miembros de la Orden y de la familia Weasley más Harry. Ella tomó el último asiento disponible entre Ron y Ginny, arrebatando un pedazo del tocino de Ginny. —¿Algún progreso?

—Aun no —dijo el señor Weasley disculpándose.

Ella miró a una Ginny haciendo muecas y rodeó con su brazo sus hombros. —¿Cuánto tiempo falta hasta que la lista llegue aquí?

—En cualquier momento ahora —le respondió Bill. —Pero no llegará a eso. No lo permitiremos —pudo escuchar la certeza que él trató de poner en sus palabras, incluso aunque supiera que eso era simplemente algo que no podía prometer.

—Lo sé, Bill —trató de sonreír, pero era casi doloroso. Cogió un trozo del pan tostado de Ron justo como él lo metió en su boca.

—Lo siento —murmuró él con la boca llena, escupiendo migajas hacia ella. Ella simplemente le asintió, apenas podía soportar mirarlo. Comprendió su decisión, pero no se atrevía a perdonarlo aún.

—Oh, no —murmuró Ginny.

Hermione levantó la vista para ver una majestuosa lechuza dirigida hacia la ventana de la cocina. —Oh dios —se sofocó. Soltó el hombro de Ginny agarrando en su lugar su mano. Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, alrededor de Ginny, para colocar una mano en su hombro. Ella era realmente la única que iba a ser afectada por las listas.

El Sr. Weasley tomó el grueso sobre de la lechuza y la envió sobre su camino. Con una mirada nerviosa hacia ella abrió el sobre. Hojeó las cartas, escogiendo la última del montón. Respiró hondo y la leyó en voz alta; —En caso de que la señorita Hermione Granger no se encontrara casada para el día veinte de Agosto a continuación esta su lista de esposos prospecto. Si cada uno de los solteros enumerados a continuación se encuentran casados para dicha fecha, una nueva lista será generada y ella será dada al primer mago disponible —Arthur respiró hondo. —Theodore Nott, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy —hizo una pausa y la miró. —Harry Potter, Marcus Flint, Marcus Belby y la lista continúa. Hay por lo menos treinta nombres aquí. ¿Querrías...? —le extendió el papel, pero ella negó con la cabeza y miró a la mesa.

—Imponte, Hermione —interrumpió Sirius. —No llegará a eso. Tú eres una chica linda, puedes encontrarte un chico —él se inclinó sobre la mesa y le palmeó el hombro toscamente.

—¿Como quién? —preguntó ella a nadie en particular. —Empieza sugiriendo aquí, porque honestamente no sé por dónde comenzar.

Varios ojos inmediatamente volaron a Ron, quien miraba con culpabilidad hacia abajo a su plato. Él ya se lo había propuesto a Katie Bell, a quién había estado viendo por más de los pocos meses que Hermione y él llevaban separados.

—Neville —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—Erin Smith —respondió Ginny. Neville se había comprometido con una chica de la generación de Ginny un par de días atrás.

—Seamus —sonó Ron esperanzador.

—Parvati —previó Hermione.

—Dean.

—Luna.

—¿Ernie Macmillan?

No hubo nombre que replicara. —Es digno de comprobar —dijo la Sra. Weasley, sacando un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, empezando una carta para el Hufflepuff. —¿A quién más conocemos? —la lista continúo, amigos de la escuela, compañeros de trabajo, vagos conocidos, a cualquier hombre que no tenía una prometida conocida le fue escrita una pequeña carta y enviada de inmediato. —¿Alguien más? —preguntó Molly una hora mas tarde. Nadie respondió por lo que declaró por hecha la mañana. —Mejor esperar y ver que respuesta recibimos de las investigaciones que enviamos. No te preocupes querida, te colocaremos —ella besó la cabeza de Hermione de camino a la sala de estar.

Después la habitación se vació, Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa y resistió el impulso de llorar, que sería inútil y embarazoso si alguien entrara. Resopló una respiración cansada y trató de reunir energía para levantarse e ir por su día, como si su mundo no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos. También trató de ignorar la insistencia de su mente en ir por las consecuencias de no encontrar un esposo. Si se tratara de destierro, le rompería el corazón pero podría regresar al mundo muggle en donde creció. Sin embargo, el castigo por negarse a casarse con el esposo que le fuera asignado era simplemente ignorar su opción, dada la aprobación del Ministerio ella estaría casada con o sin consintiendo. En caso de que ella no le cediera a su esposo sus derechos corporales como especificaba la nueva ley de matrimonio, él seria responsable de 'tomar' esos derechos. Y si él no quisiera o pudiera, ambos sufrirían una temporada en la prisión de Azkaban.

—Hermione —una voz susurró a su costado. Ella levantó la vista para observar a Ron mirándola con tristeza. Se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. —Realmente lo siento.

—No te preocupes Ron, de todas formas no estaba realmente hambrienta.

—¿Qué?

—El pan tostado.

—Oh —él hizo una pausa. —Yo, yo, en realidad me refería-

—Sé a lo que te referías —se puso de pie y lo dejó sentado a solas, ignorando la forma en que Sirius la miraba desde la puerta y se dirigió al dormitorio que compartía con Ginny hasta que regresaran a su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts.

Debajo de ella, podía escuchar a los miembros de la Orden marchándose, con la promesa de pensar en nuevos nombres para probar. —Esto es una locura —murmuró, dejándose caer sobre la cama. Deseaba desesperadamente hablar con su madre, pero su relación había estado tensa desde su regreso de Australia.

Vagamente notó que se estaba quedando dormida.

* * *

Hermione caminó pesadamente, con el peso de la fecha en sus hombros. Ya era doce de Agosto y no tenía prometido, no conocidos solteros en espera, ni esperanza. El resto de sus amigos desde hacía tiempo tenían pareja. Entró en la cercana cocina con escasos muebles, menos miembros de la Orden arribaron en estos días, ya que muchos de ellos no tenían ninguna esperanza que ofrecer. Se dejó caer en una silla junto a Harry y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Aún tenemos tiempo —dijo él, sonando impotente.

—¿Tiempo para qué? todos los hombres que conocemos entre los dieciséis y los treinta ya están casados o comprometidos.

—Bueno catorce y quince añeros son elegibles como compañeros. Así también cualquier persona menor de cincuenta años y aun capaz de tener hijos.

—¿En serio? ¿conoces algún asqueroso pervertido cuarenta y nueve añero que quisiera casarse conmigo? —los ojos de Harry tornaron una mirada triste y ella se sintió mal por flaquear con él. —Lo siento, Harry. Sabes que no hablo en serio. Es sólo que me siento patética. ¿Cómo es que soy la única que conocemos que no puede encontrar un tipo decente que... no este casado... —su voz se apagó al pensar en un hombre en el que no lo había echo antes.

—¿Hermione?

—Ya vuelvo —saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia el punto de aparición. Apareció delante de la casa Black y lentamente se acercó a la puerta antes de permitirse entrar. —¿Hola? —llamó, mirando a su alrededor. —¿Kreacher? ¿Sirius?

—¿Sí? —Sirius asomó su cabeza por la esquina de las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. —¿Hermione? ¿está todo bien? —él se deslizó por el pasillo con su mirada preocupada.

—Creo que sí, tal vez —respondió ella con vacilación. —¿Podemos hablar?

—Por supuesto —sonó él con su tono normal, confiado de si pero la miró con un poco de recelo. Esperó para que ella comenzara, pero cuando no lo hizo echó un brazo señalando hacia el salón. Se sentó en un sillón frente a ella en el sofá. —¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Casarte conmigo? —respingó. No tenía intención de dejarlo salir así y a juzgar por la mirada aturdida-congelada en el rostro del hombre mayor, era algo que no esperaba oír. —Lo siento, es sólo que, sólo me quedan ocho días antes de que me asignen un esposo. No tengo tiempo para ser delicada acerca de esto. Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, por favor ayúdame.

Él permaneció gélido por un momento antes de que dejara escapar un fuerte soplo de aire. Abrió su boca para responder, hizo un extraño gruñido y la cerró de nuevo. —Yo, yo no sé qué decir aquí —confesó finalmente.

—Sí, sería preferible.

—Bueno, obviamente, pero... ¿Lo has pensado bien? quiero decir —dijo, señalándose a sí mismo. —No soy exactamente lo que estás buscando en un esposo.

—No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por eso. Te conozco. Confío en ti. Somos amigos, más o menos. Si tengo que dejar que un hombre... bueno, si no puedo tener amor ¿puedo al menos tener algo parecido? —él sopló otro chorro de aire y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y ella se apresuró a seguir con su petición antes de que él pudiera rechazarla. —Sirius, yo nunca he... soy... no soy... experimentada. Pero tú lo eres. No me lastimarías, no a propósito. Puedes terminarlo tan rápido como sea posible y no-

—Hermione es suficiente. ¿Puedes darme un minuto? Tengo que pensar —él no había levantado la mirada de sus manos. Se quedó en silencio durante tanto tiempo que ella comenzó a preguntarse si eso significaba que se marchara. —¿Estás completamente segura de esto? ¿has hablado con Molly o Arthur al respecto?

—No, todavía no. Vine directamente a ti. Pero sí, estoy segura. Eres mi última esperanza, Sirius.

—No puedo prometerte que seré un buen marido. Después de, bueno... todo, a veces tengo dificultades para estar con la gente.

—Eso está bien. Estoy plenamente satisfecha con sólo vagabundear por la biblioteca la mayor parte del tiempo. Y después de Hogwarts iré a entrenamiento y luego estaré trabajando. ¿Ves? un montón de tiempo para que estés a solas. Tú dices la palabra y todo me quedara bien claro.

Él se quedó en silencio por otro minuto antes de mirarla y darle el más escueto asentimiento. Ella estaba tan inundada de alivio, que echó sus brazos alrededor de él y empezó a llorar. Él le acarició torpemente la espalda hasta que lo liberó. —Lo siento. No soy normalmente así. Prometo no hacerlo un hábito.

—Está bien —le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, que ella no estaba segura de que fuera genuina. —Anda, dile a los demás para que puedan dejar de preocuparse por ti. Vuelve cuando estés lista para hablar sobre los detalles.

—Gracias, Sirius —le apretó el antebrazo y se dirigió a la puerta.


	2. Conoce a los padres

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**__,_ todos los derechos a ella. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Capítulo II._** Conoce a los padres**

—Sí, lo sé, estoy hablando de Sirius Black —dijo Hermione, irritada con Ron quien sólo repetía la misma pregunta.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Harry, luciendo un poco incómodo.

—No estoy segura todavía. Pero tiene que ser pronto. Se supone que debo volver a Grimmauld Place para hablar de los detalles después de haber hablado con todos ustedes.

—Estás segura de que te refieres a Sirius.

—Oh Ron, termínala ya —le replicó Ginny a su hermano. Rodó sus ojos y rodeó su brazo con el de su nuevo marido. —Harry y yo seremos sus testigos.

—Creo que está confundida —comenzó Ron de nuevo, pero Katie le negó con la cabeza y puso una mano sobre su boca. Ellos habían completado los procesos necesarios de casamiento dos días antes.

—Bien entonces. Supongo que debería ir a resolver todo esto con él —aunque ella fue la que lo sugirió, de repente sintió nervios sobre la idea de regresar a su grande y solitaria casa.

—Está bien querida —dijo la señora Weasley, moviéndose hacia adelante para darle un apretón. —¿Volverás para cenar esta noche?

—Eso creo. No debería tomar tanto tiempo. ¿Cierto?

—Si no estás aquí te guardare un plato —la mujer la acompañó a la puerta principal.

Hermione se apareció de vuelta en casa de Sirius y entró silenciosamente de nuevo. —¿Sirius?

—Estamos aquí arriba —dijo una voz diferente desde arriba.

Ella siguió el sonido de dos hombres hablando en una pequeña habitación, con no mucho más que un tablero de ajedrez y algunos libros antiguos revistiendo el único estante en esta. Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Remus, quien al parecer estaba perdiendo en el ajedrez. Ambos sostenían una taza de té y parecían estar de buen humor. Sirius le ordenó a su reina tomar diagonalmente el último caballero de Remus.

—Jaque mate —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

—Cada vez —suspiró Remus, derribando a su rey. —Bueno, será mejor que vuelva. Dora preparando la cena —hizo una mueca. —Buenas noches, Hermione.

Sirius se rió y restableció todas las piezas del ajedrez.

—Buenas noches —ella lo vio salir antes de regresar su atención a Sirius, su prometido.

—¿Cómo lo tomaron los demás? —preguntó él, aun sonriendo un poco. —¿Trataron de disuadirte de ello?

—Sólo Ron.

—Imbécil.

—Sí. Ginny y Harry dijeron que serian los testigos. Pero entiendo si quieres a Remus allí, a Ginny no le importará no participar.

—Harry —suspiró él. —¿Está bien con esto?

—Si —por su mirada incrédula, ella sonrió. —Está bien, piensa que es extraño, pero lo apoya.

—¿Cuando quieres hacer esto?

—Tiene que ser pronto. Pero, bueno, me gustaría que mis padres te conocieran primero. Si no te importa —se corrigió.

—Correcto. Padres —negó él con su cabeza. —Claro ¿mañana, entonces?

—¿Mañana? —dijo consciente del leve chirrido en su voz. —Sí, mañana. Les escribiré esta noche. Así que, el día siguiente, ¿entonces?

—Tú decisión, amor.

—Pasado mañana, jueves —trató de sonar segura de sí.

—Jueves —repitió él.

—Bien. Correcto —se puso en pie torpemente, todavía permaneciendo inmóvil cerca a la puerta. —Creo que debería volver.

—Está bien.

—¿Quieres venir?

—No —ella asintió y se volvió para marcharse. —Gracias por ofrecer —añadió él rápidamente. Ella le dio una media sonrisa por encima de su hombro al salir. _¿En que se había metido?_

* * *

Hermione se despertó tarde la mañana siguiente, había tenido problemas para dormir, preocupándose por el día por venir. Se arrastró fuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño antes de ir a la cocina a coger algo para desayunar.

—¿Hermione? ¿estás ya lista? —preguntó Sirius desde su posición cerca a la estufa, sosteniendo un trozo de embutido. Estaba vestido con un conjunto de ropas de lucir muy caro, con su ligeramente ondulado cabello apoyado sutilmente en sus hombros.

—Sirius, te ves... —dijo ella con asombro antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran. —¿Qué hora es?

—9:30 y gracias. Tú luces, bueno luces como acabada de despertar.

—¡Oh, oh! Dame diez minutos —gritó ya en camino de regreso a la habitación de Ginny. Se arrojó sobre el bonito vestido amarillo que había dejado preparado la noche anterior y corrió el cepillo por sus enredados rizos lo mejor que pudo. Agarró un jersey, bajó corriendo las escaleras y regreso a la cocina para encontrar a Sirius exactamente en el mismo lugar masticando lo último de su embutido. —Lista—declaró ella.

—Bueno, eso fue rápido —dijo él agradecido. Se enjuagó las manos y la siguió afuera.

—Preparación, ahorra tiempo al final. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Molly dijo que estaban fuera de visita a Charlie. Dándonos espacio, creo.

—Supongo —ella se detuvo una vez que salió del perímetro de protección. Deslizó torpemente su brazo a través del de él y se concentró cuidadosamente para llevarlo con ella al callejón detrás de la casa de sus padres. —Aquí estamos —dijo, de nuevo sintiéndose inquieta. Él la esperó tranquilamente para comenzar a dirigirse hacia la casa. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, ella seguía de pie allí observándola.

—Vamos, entonces —agarró su mano y volvió a introducirla en el hueco de su codo. —Esto es una novedad para mí, así que quizás podamos comenzar —él empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta trasera, tirando de ella suavemente a lo largo. —Sabes que no _tenemos_ que hacer esto.

—No. Ya están lo suficientemente enojados conmigo. Si son dejados fuera de esto también... —ella suspiró y levantó una mano para llamar a la puerta justo cuando se abrió desde el interior.

Con su madre de pie allí en su impecable traje beige de negocios y su sonrisa falsa, para recibirlos. —Pasen —ella se hizo a un lado para que pudieran entrar. Observó a Sirius críticamente como él la pasó. Sin embargo, Hermione notó la ligera sorpresa oculta detrás de su máscara profesional. —Tú debes ser el señor Black.

—Señora Granger —él la saludó formalmente, lo cual también pareció darle una agradable sorpresa.

—Bueno, debo decir, que no eres lo que esperaba —ella miró su aspecto una vez más, con su ceja alzándose por sus ropas. Él le sonrió cortésmente de regreso, sin comentar. Ella los condujo a la sala y se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas, dejándolos con el diván. —Charles —llamó a través de la casa. Un hombre fornido, de mediana edad entró en la habitación y se acercó a Sirius con la mano extendida.

—Señor Granger —Sirius se levantó y estrechó su mano con firmeza.

—Chuck —su padre hizo caso omiso de las formalidades y se sentó al lado de su esposa. —Sirius, ¿verdad? Hermione no nos cuenta mucho acerca de ti. Sólo nos lleno en los detalles de este…convenio.

—No hay mucho que contar en realidad —respondió Sirius, mirando de reojo a la chica nerviosa a su lado.

—Ellos saben todo acerca de la guerra y Harry. Después de que… regresé de Australia, les dije todo. También saben que el Ministerio es responsable del matrimonio —ella esperaba que él no dijera nada acerca de los detalles del matrimonio o de su pasado.

—Lo que no sabemos es qué te hizo decidir elegir a nuestra pequeña niña para casarte —dijo Chuck, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho con el entrecejo fruncido severamente.

—Ella me eligió. No estoy obligado a casarse debido a mi edad. Por lo cual es por lo qué acepté —él la miró. —Pidió mi ayuda y no sólo la respeto y la aprecio, si no que le debo.

—¿Le _debes_? —preguntó su padre, sorprendido. —¿Por qué le debes?

—Ayudó a salvar mi vida en una o dos ocasiones.

Ambos de sus padres se volvieron para mirarla fijamente, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos clavados en sus manos, sus mejillas se iluminaron con rubor.

—Bueno, esas son noticias interesantes que no conocíamos de nuestra hija —la voz de su madre sostuvo tanto sorpresa como ligera incredulidad.

—Ella es algo así como_ LA _bruja —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Hermione pudo ver que se estaba divirtiendo compartiendo información sin revelar nada sobre sí mismo.

—Me parece que deberíamos recibir a tus amigos más a menudo, Hermione. En realidad quizás podamos llegar a aprender algo de ti —dijo la señora Granger, ahora sonando un poco amarga.

Ella sintió a Sirius mirándola y tragó saliva contra las palabras enfadadas que querían escapársele. —Bueno, ustedes saben que tenemos toneladas de cosas por hacer antes de mañana. En realidad, deberíamos irnos.

—¿Ya? —exclamó su padre, disparándole una mirada irritada a su mujer. —Quédense a comer, al menos —declaró.

—Yo, nosotros realmente no podemos, papá. Tenemos una cita —mintió, poco convincente.

—Sí, los Lupin nos están esperando —agregó Sirius, mucho más creíble.

—Oh, bueno si tienen planes... —cesó el señor Granger.

—Los tenemos —asintió Hermione con la cabeza.

—No quiero interrumpirlos.

—Deberían venir a la acogimiento —ofreció Sirius. Todos los tres Grangers lo miraron como si estuviera simplemente loco. —Es mañana. Lo estamos haciendo inmediatamente después de la unión, en la Madriguera. Serán solo un par de horas a causa de los procedimientos de culminación.

—¡Sirius! —Hermione lo miró boquiabierta.

—No quiero saber de eso —dijo el señor Granger ahora apurándolos hacia la puerta. —Por favor, no lo vuelvan a mencionar. Adiós, bichito, los veremos mañana —él los empujó por la puerta y la cerró con fuerza.

—No les dijiste de-

—¡No! por supuesto que no. Los padres no quieren saber de cosas como esas.

—Arthur y Molly parecen estar bien con ello.

—Bueno, eso es por que ellos son... ellos son los Weasley. Y los Weasley simplemente son...

—Cierto. Lo siento.

Ella suspiró. —Está bien. No tenías la intención de avergonzar a nadie.

—Supongo que es sólo que se ve diferente desde la perspectiva muggle.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Bueno, en las familias de magos se habla muy abiertamente. Aprendemos de ello y de sus consecuencias a una edad temprana, así que estamos preparados para nuestro futuro. Sobre todo porque la mayoría de los matrimonios de sangre pura son convenios, uno tiene que saber qué se espera de ellos. Estoy bastante seguro de que esa es la razón para tan pocos embarazos en Hogwarts.

—Sí, no es algo que solamos discutir —confirmó ella, ignorando el resto. —Entonces, ¿de regreso a la Madriguera?

Él sonrió y asintió, ofreciéndole su brazo de nuevo. Ella se apoderó de su codo y los apareció a ambos de vuelta en el patio delantero de los Weasley, la larga y torcida casa todavía parecía vacía. Él caminó con ella hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo allí en vez de seguirla adentro. —Te veré en la mañana —caminó de regreso al punto de aparición y desapareció con un suave _pop_.

—Correcto. Mañana —ella tragó saliva densa y se dirigió derecho a su habitación. Trabajó en empacar el resto de sus pertenencias.

Los ajustes de habitación ya le parecían raros, Ginny y Harry ahora compartían la antigua habitación de Fred y George, mientras que Ron y Katie compartían la suya, dejando a Hermione sola en la antigua habitación de Ginny. Ella sospechaba que la joven Weasley y Harry se mudarían de regreso tan pronto como ella se marchara a Grimmauld Place, puesto que habían habido varias explosiones fuertes y gritos ocasionales en la antigua habitación de los gemelos. Sabía que la pareja de recién casados estaría demasiado ansiosa por escapar de la peligrosa habitación. Trató de imaginarse viviendo en la casa de Sirius. También se preguntó si él estaría esperando compartir una habitación o si estarían durmiendo en separadas, mientras que la ley exigía que compartieran casa no era explícita sobre los convenios para dormir.


	3. La boda

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**__,_ todos los derechos a ella. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Capítulo III._** La boda**

—Buenos días, Hermione.

Hermione abrió sus ojos una fracción, divisando la cara sonriente de la señora Weasley por encima de ella. Gimió y cerró sus ojos de nuevo. No había dormido bien en toda la noche; demasiado preocupada por las actividades contiguas. —¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de que salgas de la cama. Gran día, hoy —anunció. Retirando los cobertores de Hermione. —Sé que no es como tu imaginaste que ocurriría, pero años después me agradecerás por hacerlo especial. Esto _es_para siempre después de todo.

Ella suspiró. —Lo sé —y dejó a la señora Weasley ponerla en pie.

—Ahora bien, primero vamos a conseguirte algo de desayunar. Vas a necesitar energía —introdujo a la joven mujer por las escaleras y en la cocina, atiborrando un plato lleno de comida y sirviéndolo frente a ella. Hermione comió rápidamente, notando la falta de miembros del hogar. —Muy bien —dijo la Sra. Weasley, cogiendo el plato vacío de frente a ella. —Ahora a la ducha contigo —dijo conduciéndola al baño y la dejó hacer Merlín sabe qué.

Sus manos le temblaban un poco, corrió el agua y comenzó con su rutina cotidiana de champú, acondicionador, jabón. Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse las manos de Sirius deslizándose a través de su vientre en lugar de sus propias y rápidamente se echó a reír, atragantándose con el agua que se precipitó en su boca. -Esto es completamente insano-. Terminó el resto de su ducha sin prisa en particular. Temía en pensar lo que la señora Weasley había planeado para ella. Había dado una fiesta total para Ginny y Katie, dio una gran post fiesta para las esposas de Fred y George, Angelina y Pearl; quejándose todo el rato de que estas se habían fugado. Sabía que había una 'agradable recepción' en la tienda para Sirius y ella.**  
**  
—¿Hermione? ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Ginny llamó a través de la puerta.

No se había percatado de que había estado secándose durante casi diez minutos. —Sí, ya salgo —gritó, tirando la toalla en el cesto y vistiéndose. Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Ginny se abalanzó y la abrazó. Ella esperó con las cejas levantadas a que la pelirroja la liberara.

—¿No es maravilloso?

—Depende a que te refieras —respondió con cautela.

—Harry y yo obteniendo nuestra habitación de regreso —sonrió antes de reírse del entrecejo fruncido de Hermione. —Sólo estoy bromeando. La boda, por supuesto. Y después de todo fue agradable también —sonrió ampliamente.

—Cierto. Es fantástico —ella trató de pasar alrededor de su amiga en vano.

—Sé que no estás realmente emocionada por casarte con Sirius, pero él es_muy _guapo. Incluso mamá solía tener un flechazo en él.

—Yo no dije-

—Lo sé, lo sé —lo despidió con la mano. —Vamos, se supone que debo ayudarte con tu cabello. Y vaya, lo vas a necesitar.

—Gracias —murmuró ella con sarcasmo. —Gin, de manera sencilla, ¿de acuerdo? no quiero nada excesivo.

Ginny suspiró dramáticamente y la empujó en la silla frente al enorme espejo. —No te preocupes. Va a ser perfecto.

Hermione miró las manos de la joven mujer trabajar por su cabello, añadiendo pociones, broches y hechizos ocasionalmente. Al final, la curiosidad aflojó su lengua. —¿Después de todo fue agradable? —observó la cara de Ginny expandirse en confusión como sus manos se desaceleraron, antes de que una sonrisa cómplice iluminara su cara.

—Sí —sus manos se aceleraron de nuevo y continuó sus esfuerzos.

—Fue tu... alguna vez has, ya sabes, _antes_—se interrumpió, sin saber cómo hacer su pregunta.

—No, no fue mi primera vez. Harry y yo hemos estado _juntos _durante unos meses ahora —e hizo contacto visual con la ayuda del espejo. —¿Alguna vez has?

—No —ella pudo sentir su cara calentándose y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—¡Cielos! —la pelirroja se detuvo. —Sabes la primera vez no es genial. De alguna manera duele.

—Eso he escuchado.

—Y es realmente incomodo con el funcionario del Ministerio allí.

—¿El qué?

—Sí, él toma sus varitas y coloca barreras y encantamientos alrededor de ustedes dos. Entonces se va detrás de esta barrera, así que en realidad no puede ver. Pero sigue siendo escalofriante, el tipo esta ahí de pie, esperando.

—¡Eso es horrible!

—Lo sé. Dijo que era para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera interfiriendo con los encantamientos. Regresa dos veces por semana para nuestras obligatorias... sesiones.

—Encantador —refunfuñó ella. Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos más, mientras que Ginny se ocupó con los rizos de Hermione.

—Ya, ya. Perfecto —declaró. —¿Te gusta?

Hermione levantó la vista al espejo y estuvo complacida de que Ginny hubiera seguido sus instrucciones de mantenerlo simple, era un recogido lacio con varios mechones rizados dejados sueltos. —Gracias Ginny. Me gusta.

—Bien, porque honestamente, si querías algo más estaba perdida —se rió entre dientes. —¿Debería incluso preguntar si quieres maquillaje?

—No, no deberías ni preocuparte.

—Ni lo pensaba. Momento para el vestido entonces. ¿Qué vestirás?

—Oh, sólo mi túnica de gala de un par de años atrás. Creo que necesita ajustes antes de que me quede adecuadamente.

—Mamá es excelente en eso. Voy a ir por ella.

Hermione disfrutó del corto tiempo vivido a solas antes de que la señora Weasley se apresurara en la habitación, cubierta de harina. —Veamos el vestido entonces —indicó y Hermione lo convocó de su armario. —Muy bonito, querida —Molly usó su propia varita para hacerse cargo con un encantamiento de suspensión, sosteniéndolo frente a la castaña y mirándolo con cuidado. —Sí, tendré que soltarlo del busto y del talle un poco también, creo. El largo está bien. Muy bien, haremos un trabajo rápido de esto —apuntó su varita al vestido y en silencio amplió las áreas necesarias. —Eso debería ser lo suficiente —todas se quedaron de pie en silencio durante un momento antes de que la señora Weasley le agitara las manos a Hermione. —Bueno, póntelo, querida.

—¡Oh! —ella miró alrededor de la habitación y luego a las dos mujeres. —Um, ¿podrían posiblemente salir por un momento?

Ginny soltó un bufido y salió, seguida de su madre, que estaba negando con su cabeza. Ambas volvieron a entrar varios minutos después y Molly hizo un par de pequeños ajustes a la túnica antes de anunciarla terminada. —Te ves encantadora querida.

—Gracias, señora Weasley.

—¿Quieres bajar?

—Prefiero esperar aquí, creo.

—Bien entonces, te avisare cuando tu- bueno, cuando Sirius llegue —las dos salieron de nuevo y Hermione se dejó caer en la silla. Se miró de cerca en el espejo. Complacida en realidad. Lucía bien, elegante, pero aun como ella.

—Hermione, ¿estas aquí? —preguntó Harry desde afuera de la habitación.

—Sabes que si, Harry. Entra.

—Hey —entró y la abrazó con fuerza. —Te ves bien.

—Gracias.

—¿Todo bien?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Necesita algo?

—¿Una salida? —sonrió cuando él se echó a reír. —Esta es la mejor opción que tengo disponible. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, eso creo —permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. —Sólo porque te estás casando con mi padrino, no esperes que te llame mamá.

Ella se rió por primera vez ese día. —Ni en sueños —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Harry rápidamente la envolvió con sus brazos.

—No llores, Hermione —le susurró en el cuello.

Ella cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a detener sus lágrimas, pero no antes de que varias escaparan por sus mejillas. —Puedo hacer esto —susurró, con su cara enterrada en su hombro. —_Puedo _hacer esto.

—Por supuesto que puedes —él la sostuvo con los brazos extendidos y limpió sus lágrimas. —Tú eres Hermione _frengoncísima _Granger, puedes hacer cualquier cosa.

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Ron asomó la cabeza y notó que la cara de ella estaba toda roja. Fue sólo un respiro antes de que entrara en la habitación y se arrojara en sus brazos. —Lo siento mucho —ella sintió una mancha de humedad crecer en la parte superior de su cabeza, donde el rostro de él descansaba. —Si hubiera sabido que todo esto iba a suceder...

—Lo sé —ella sostuvo su cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro jaló a Harry hacia ellos. Ambos de sus brazos estaban a su alrededor y suspiró con satisfacción. —He extrañado esto.

—Yo también —ambos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Los amo chicos.

—Los am- —otro golpe los interrumpió. Con la cara de Ginny deslizándose a la vista.

—Están aquí.

Hermione forzó un respiro profundo y apretó con fuerza a sus chicos una última vez antes de liberarlos. —Estamos listos —agarró a ambos de sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio y los cuatro bajaron el tramo de la escalera a la sala donde su prometido esperaba.

Los ojos de Sirius estuvieron en ella tan pronto como fue visible y parecía aliviado con su elección de vestuario. Ella se preguntaba si él pensaba que podría aparecer en algún glamuroso vestido de boda muggle. Él había elegido también un conjunto de túnicas de vestir, aunque las suyas eran mucho más elegantes. Remus estaba justo de pie a su derecha, también luciendo bárbaro en su vestimenta, a pesar de los pequeños parches en los codos. —¿Todo listo? —preguntó Sirius cuando ella se detuvo directamente delante de él. Su garganta se había secado, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se enganchó de nuevo al brazo de Harry tan pronto como él besó a Ginny de despedida.

—Nos veremos mas tarde —la señora Weasley dijo detrás de ellos como la puerta se cerró.

La fila de espera para el funcionario del Ministerio era especialmente larga dada la fecha tardía que habían escogido. Nadie parecía particularmente encariñado con su pareja, sin duda ninguna estaba enamorada. Hermione sintió que ellos encajaban bastante bien. Se mantuvo sosteniendo el brazo de Harry mientras esperaban. Sirius estaba inquieto a su lado, moviéndose constantemente en su asiento.

—¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black? —una hermosa castaña se acercó a ellos lentamente. —Bueno, bueno, no esperaba verte aquí —le dedicó una impresionante sonrisa blanca.

—Yo tampoco esperaba mucho encontrarme aquí —él se encogió de hombros, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿A quién estas testiguando?

—No de testigo. Esta es Hermione Granger —hizo un pequeño gesto en su dirección.

—Un placer —la mujer ronroneó, apenas quitando los ojos de Sirius.

—Igualmente —sonrió Hermione falsamente. No quería lidiar con alguna pequeña arpía celosa ahora, tenía cosas más importantes que tratar.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu prometida...?

—Er, seguro. Hermione ella es... —Sirius dejó la frase en el aire y miró a su amigo para obtener ayuda.

—Annabelle... algo —proveyó Remus en voz baja.

—Annabelle Algo de... ¿Hogwarts? —miró de nuevo al hombre lobo que estaba asintiendo.

—Thomas. Annabelle Thomas. Estábamos en Gryffindor juntos, era un año menor —su sonrisa había perdido algo de su petulancia.

—Ah, ahí tienes —Sirius asintió con la cabeza pero aún parecía como si no tuviera idea de quién fuera.

—Qué interesante —dijo Hermione jugando con la manga de Harry.

—Sí. Salimos durante bastante tiempo durante Hogwarts —Sirius la miró a la cara y entrecerró los ojos un poco, como si tratara de recordar. —A intervalos, por supuesto. El querido Sirius nunca fue muy bueno con el compromiso. Sin embargo siempre listo por un poco de diversión. No creas que eso ha cambiado mucho. De hecho, me aventuro a adivinar que, después de ese lio con Azkaban, se ha vuelto incluso peor. O mejor, dependiendo de la perspectiva, por supuesto. ¿No?

—No tengo la menor idea —Hermione la ignoró. Sirius gruñó una risa y dejó su brazo descansar detrás de la silla de Hermione. Una mirada en dirección de Harry demostró que él estaba sonriendo también. La mujer se quedó de pie ahí estúpidamente por otro momento antes de que sus nombres fueran llamados por el secretario.

Mientras se paraban, Annabelle no pudo resistirse una insinuación más. —Envíame una lechuza en alguna ocasión, Sirius. Cuando te aburras de jugar a la niñera.

—Sí, porque estoy segura de que eres la mas madura de nosotros —dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar en la dirección de la mujer. Sirius y Remus los siguieron hasta la pequeña habitación, riendo en voz baja. Sólo tomó un vistazo alrededor para quitar las sonrisas de todos sus rostros. Era el momento que habían estado temiendo durante dos días, Hermione por mucho más tiempo que eso. —Oh dios —el agarre de Harry en ella se apretó y Sirius envolvió un brazo ligeramente alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Muy bien, empezamos?


	4. Consumación

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**__,_ todos los derechos a ella. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Capítulo IV._** Consumación**

—¿Muy bien, empezamos? —preguntó el funcionario del Ministerio, mirando a Sirius y Harry, sin estar seguro de cual era el novio. Harry asintió y dejó ir su brazo, pero se quedó lo suficiente cerca a ella que sus codos aun se tocaban. —¿Anillos?

—¿Anillos? —repitió Hermione, no había ni siquiera considerado necesitar anillos. Sirius le negó con la cabeza como Remus colocó dos anillos de plata genuina sobre el escrito frente a ambos. El ministro agitó su varita por encima de ellos, ella no sabía para qué. Solo había atestiguado una boda mágica una vez antes y a decir verdad, no estaba prestando mucha atención a los procedimientos. Ante el gesto, Sirius se acercó y colocó un anillo en el dedo tembloroso de Hermione. Ella hizo lo mismo, aunque notando que él estaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Ahora, si se toman de la mano, por favor —Sirius entrelazó sus muñecas para sostener sus manos, la derecha con su derecha, la izquierda con su izquierda. Remus y Harry se acercaron para enlazarlos con un largo trozo de tela, cubriendo sus manos. Una vez más, él agitó su varita, esta vez sobre sus manos. —Y un beso por favor.

Sus ojos se dispararon para encontrar los de Sirius. Después de un momento de vacilación, él se inclinó para unir sus labios. Ella trató de retirarse después de sólo un breve toque, pero él se movió junto con ella. Confundida, se dio cuenta de que el ministro estaba poniendo otro encantamiento sobre ellos. Justo cuando estaba considerando cerrar los ojos mientras esperaba, sintiéndose incómoda mirando a sus párpados cerrados, una fría sensación bajó por su columna y Sirius se apartó.

—Y la unión esta completa. Salgan por la parte trasera, por favor —hizo un gesto a una puerta a su izquierda y tomó un largo trago de su copa.

—Gracias —murmuró Hermione. Frunció el entrecejo mientras Harry y Remus desenlazaban sus manos; estaba horriblemente consciente de lo mucho que sus manos estaban sudando.

* * *

Se aparecieron directamente a la Madriguera y cada uno despidió una sonrisa como los invitados en el patio trasero comenzaron a aplaudir. Sus padres se adelantaron para abrazarla, lanzando miradas ante el número de viejos miembros de la Orden presentes.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue? —preguntó la señora Weasley, tirándola en un abrazo.

—Rápido —respondió Hermione en voz baja. Mantuvo su mirada desviada durante todos los abrazos que recibió. Se movió entre la multitud tratando de actuar simpática, pero el saber lo que iba a ocurrir en tan sólo dos horas le impedía realmente disfrutar. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que la señora Weasley llamara la atención de todos.

—¡Pastel! —otro animado circulo se formó. Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde Sirius esperaba de pie junto al alto pastel. —¡Fotos primero! —la Sra. Weasley se apresuró hacia el frente con su cámara. Los capturó varias veces antes de mirarlos irritada. —Podrían, al menos, intentar una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a Sirius, quien la miraba, ninguno de ellos parecía muy feliz. Hermione rodó sus ojos, pero plasmó una enorme sonrisa falsa. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, Sirius siguió su ejemplo.

—¡Comamos! —los gemelos gritaron cuando su madre no parecía querer dejar de capturar fotos.

—Oh bien —se quejó la señora Weasley. Hechizando el cuchillo para que empezara a cortar y servir el pastel. —Aquí tienen, queridos, compartan la primera pieza, es de buena suerte —les entregó una sola rebanada grande de pastel de lucir muy delicioso y dos tenedores.

—Um... —Hermione giró su tenedor, sintiendo todo mal.

—Continua, pues. Sabes que está esperando —Sirius pinchó un gran bocado con su tenedor y esperó a que ella se le uniera. Con un suspiro, ella tomó un bocado pequeño. Al instante en que este tocó su lengua, se enamoró... del pastel. Era el mejor que alguna vez había probado.

—Una receta especial. Mi madre me la enseñó cuando era sólo una niña. Es una absolutamente fantástica degustación para todos nosotros, pero para ustedes dos, esta primera pieza es la _mejor _que alguna vez tendrán —ella sonrió. —Disfruten.

Hermione miró el pastel por un momento antes de hundir su tenedor y separarse un enorme bocado. Protestó con la boca llena cuando lo vio pinchar la porción restante y tomarla toda. Él le guiñó un ojo como la metió a su boca de una sola. Ella trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, pero tenía la boca tan llena que se sentía ridícula. Parpadeó contra el repentino destello de una cámara.

—Deberíamos haber recibido una rebanada más grande —se quejó Sirius viendo desaparecer las migajas en la boca de Hermione. Miró a su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto falta?

—Veinte minutos.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para huir? —susurró ella.

Él sonrió y envió el plato y los tenedores volando a la basura. —Probablemente. Pero conozco el lugar más maravilloso para escondernos.

—¿Sitio tropical?

—¿Como es que lo adivinaste? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—El ave que le llevaba las cartas a Harry en cuarto año podría haberme regalado un par de cosas.

—Ah —su mirada se barrió hacia a Harry, donde bailaba con Ginny. —A decir verdad, pensé por un tiempo que ustedes dos podrían terminar juntos.

Ella se echó a reír. —Tuve un pequeño flechazo en él en un par de ocasiones —se encogió de hombros, se encontraba bien acerca de Harry. —Sin embargo, siempre había alguien más. Quizás no lo has notado, pero Harry tiende a ser un poco obsesivo. Una vez que decidía que le gustaba una chica, no era fácil distraerlo. No es que realmente tratara, me explico —ambos se quedaron callados durante unos minutos sólo observando a sus amigos y familia pasar un buen rato. Los padres de Hermione estaban sumidos en una conversación con Arthur Weasley, podía imaginar lo que estaban discutiendo. —¿Así que siquiera reconociste a esa mujer del Ministerio?

Sirius se rió y negó con su cabeza. —No.

—Pero si andaban y regresaban...

—Ah, creo que por 'andar' se refería a... bueno, reunirnos en el armario de escobas, lo más probable.

—Oh. Ya veo —el silencio se apoderó de nuevo. Ella trató de no sentirse incómoda discutiendo de sus conquistas, pero simplemente no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

—Era u- —pero se interrumpió y se puso rígido notablemente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando vio lo que le había hecho reaccionar así, el funcionario del Ministerio estaba allí para supervisar los procedimientos de consumación. —Vamos a reunirnos con él antes de que tenga la oportunidad de anunciar su propósito de estar aquí. Tus padres no tienen que escuchar eso.

Hermione chilló al pensar en el hombre anunciando en voz alta lo que ella y Sirius estaban a punto de hacer. —¡Date prisa! —lo empujó hacia el hombre que caminaba hacia ellos.

—Señor Black, soy Martin Flint, estoy aquí para-

—Sí, sí, muy bien. Tomemos esto a algún lugar un poco más privado, ¿vamos? —Sirius guió al hombre por el hombro hacia el punto de aparición. —Si te sostienes fuerte de mi brazo, te llevaré a mi, eh, _nuestra_ casa. ¿Estarás bien detrás de nosotros?

—Sí —dijo ella, su garganta se había secado.

Vaciló después de que ellos se marcharon; era difícil concentrarse, difícil respirar.

—Hermione —dijo Harry en voz baja, acercándosele. —Vas a estar bien. Sirius, es un buen tipo... estarás bien.

—Lo sé —ella lo abrazó fuerte, apretando sus ojos cerrados frente a los invitados que observaban. Las caras felices habían todas cambiado a unas ansiosas-simpáticas. Se preguntó si habían estado fingiendo tanto como Sirius y ella lo habían hecho. —Me tengo que ir —liberó a su amigo y se giró al punto, reapareciendo en el peldaño de Grimmauld Place. Dentro de la puerta, los dos hombres esperaban por ella en silencio. —Lo siento, Harry me detuvo por un segundo.

—Está bien —dijo Sirius en voz baja. —Deberíamos, er —miró hacia las escaleras.

—Sí, comencemos la sesión por favor. Tengo tres más a las que llegar hoy —Martin era todo negocios. Hermione se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió a Sirius detrás, como él los condujo a su dormitorio. Una vez dentro, se quedó inmóvil. —Varitas por favor —él les tendió una mano.

Tragando pesadamente, ella colocó su amada varita en la mano del desconocido. Sirius entregó su nueva varita más fácilmente, aun no había formado un fuerte apego a esta.

Martin los condujo a un costado de la cama y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y encantamientos sobre ellos y sus alrededores. Cuando terminó, creó una delgada barrera de la cual se sentó detrás. Era lo suficientemente delgada que podían ver su sombra y sabían que él podía ver las suyas también.

Ella miró incómoda de Sirius a la cama y viceversa. No sabía qué hacer consigo misma, por lo que sólo se desplazó alrededor y jugó con sus mangas. Después de un minuto, notó que Sirius se movía, pero tenía miedo de mirar y ver lo que estaba haciendo. Por último, haciendo acopio de valor, lo miró desabotonar su túnica. Su corazón dio un vuelco contra sus costillas como lo observó deslizándola por sus hombros. Se sacó la camisa directamente sobre su cabeza, sin ya botones necesarios. Ella se quedó de pie frente a un hombre sin camisa por primera vez en su vida. Todavía no sabía qué hacer, así que se conformó con mirarlo fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sirius parecía centrado en un punto justo por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Él aclaró su garganta toscamente y encontró su mirada. La mirada que le dio fue extrañamente vulnerable. Él miró a su propio pecho, suspiró y miró a un lado. Curiosa, estudió su pecho, no vio nada allí para provocar ese tipo de reacción. ¿Qué es con lo que tenía que estar decepcionado? ¿quizás era su edad? sin embargo, todavía estaba en forma, su cuerpo era delgado y fuerte. No lo entendía. Ella abrió su boca, no sabía qué decir y volvió a cerrarla.

Una garganta se aclaró detrás del toldo y sabía que él los esperaba con impaciencia para que completaran la tarea. Unas manos la alcanzaron y se deslizaron por debajo de las mangas de su vestido, retirándolas de sus hombros. Sus manos instintivamente se trasladaron para cubrir sus pechos, reteniendo el vestido allí como sus brazos seguían aun dentro de este. Su cara se sonrojó como miraba fijamente a su ombligo. Él suspiró, pero se movió lentamente para enderezar sus brazos, dejando caer al vestido hasta sus tobillos sin problemas. Ella cerró los ojos, cruzando sus brazos sobre su desliz. Avergonzada mas allá de lo creíble, no pudo atreverse a abrir sus ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de su cremallera.

Las grandes manos de él tocaron su cintura suavemente, deslizándose por sus descubiertos muslos y debajo de su túnica. Ella mordió su labio en contra de la protesta que saltó a su boca. Por el ángulo, supuso que él se estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta agarrar sus bragas y retirarlas. Sin pensarlo, ella dobló sus rodillas y se puso en cuclillas para retenerlas, sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Estaba cara a cara con él, sólo que él no la miraba, lo que la hizo sentirse ligeramente mejor.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, a punto de llorar.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa triste como la miró a los ojos. —No voy a quitarte el vestido —su voz retumbó bajo. —Él no va a ver nada —sus ojos parpadearon a la barrera entre ellos donde el otro hombre estaba, obviamente, observando su progreso.

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, de pie enderezándose. Sirius mantuvo sus manos allí mientras que ella se levantó, efectivamente manteniendo sus bragas alrededor de sus tobillos. Con cautela las retiró. Mirando fijamente el suelo de nuevo. Ella tenia que preguntarse si era tan poco atractiva que él ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. O sólo estaba tratando de proporcionarle algo de recato, discutió consigo misma. Ella sólo quería concluirlo.

Sirius se puso de pie y la guió hasta la cama; ayudándola a cubrirse antes de acostarse a su lado. Ella estaba parcialmente de costado, totalmente consciente de su cercanía.

—Recuéstate, cariño —mantuvo su voz baja para que no se trasmitiera a través de la habitación. Tragando saliva, ella se rodó por lo que su espalda se encontraba completamente contra la cama. Su mano tocó su muslo, haciéndola sobresaltarse. —Abre tus piernas —ella luchó con su cuerpo para obedecer su solicitud, pero sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, no lograba hacer abrir sus piernas. Ayudó cuando las manos de él se movieron entre estas y emplearon un poco de presión.

Sirius se giró para cernirse sobre ella y deslizó la primera pierna y luego la otra entre las suyas. Contuvo la parte superior de su cuerpo lejos de ella tanto como le fue posible, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo descansaba en gran medida sobre el suyo, era terriblemente incómodo. Pasó un dedo ligeramente sobre su labio inferior antes de moverlo hacia abajo entre sus cuerpos. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin tener idea de lo que estaba planeando. Cuando su dedo tocó su parte más íntima, sus piernas trataron de cerrarse como él se apartó. Se retiró de encima de ella, con su boca al costado de su oído.

—Ayudará. Confía en mí —murmuró, con su aliento colándose en su lóbulo. Ella agarró sus hombros y se quedó mirando fijamente sin pestañear al techo. Los dedos de él rozaron su piel sensible de nuevo, moviéndose en pequeños círculos. Tenía la sospecha de que si pudiera solo relajarse en realidad podría sentirse un poco bien, pero sus músculos no estaban cooperando. Se mantuvo rígidamente inmóvil como él deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior, haciéndola aspirar un jadeo profundo. —Cierra tus ojos.

Ella obedeció, sin chistar, cerrando sus ojos. Su dedo se movió suavemente en su interior y su respiración se volvió pesada. —Dobla las rodillas —una vez más siguió sus instrucciones. Otro minuto más tarde y él poco a poco retiró su dedo. Hermione sintió algo mucho más grande presionarse contra ella. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se reprimió como esperaba por la intrusión. Él entró poco a poco, a ella le dolía tanto que lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos.

—Respira —Hermione intentó pero no fue fácil. Su áspera mejilla raspeó la suya como entraba más en ella. Lágrimas escaparon de las esquinas de sus ojos, él tenía que haberlas sentido como estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. —Ya casi, cariño. Esta es la peor parte, trata de relajarte —cuando empujó de nuevo, ella sintió un dolor agudo muy adentro en su interior.

Inhaló para contener el llanto que realmente quería liberar. Por fin, estaba incorporado plenamente en ella y ella agradeció que se tomara un momento para sólo permanecer allí. Cuando se hizo evidente que aun no iba a relajar sus músculos, él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Saliendo un poco antes de volver a entrar, Hermione podía sentir cada pequeño movimiento que él hacia. Y todos dolían.

Al menos podría decir, que por lo menos no duró mucho. Después de sólo unos minutos de poco profundas y lentas inmersiones, Sirius gruñó en su hombro y se puso rígido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para salir de ella cuando Martin ya estaba de pie junto a la cama, hablando.

—Muy bien. Volveré el martes para nuestra siguiente sesión —él corrió por las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal.

Sirius gruñó como sacó su rigidez del cuerpo de ella y giró sobre su espalda. Hermione tiró de la cubierta hasta su barbilla y la sostuvo muy quieta, sin estar segura de lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer después. Mirando fijamente al techo, pudo verlo lanzar un brazo sobre su propia cara como amortiguó un gruñido.

—Lo siento si no fue... si yo no... ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que he estado con una mujer —murmuró en su codo.

—¿En serio? —ella obligó a su tono ser casual. —¿Desde cuando? —en realidad no le importaba, no es como si conociera la diferencia.

Él sonrió con sobriedad ante algún pensamiento interno antes de retirar su brazo de su rostro. —La primera fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

—¡¿Qué? —no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba, pero no eran casi diecisiete años de abstinencia. —Pero pensé... siempre sugieren que tu eras, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de ti.

Él se rió un poco alto y la miró. —Tal vez fue así, mientras estuve en Hogwarts. Pero desde entonces, estábamos en medio de una guerra, no estaba disponible para llamadas sociales cada fin de semana en ese tiempo. Y luego... luego Azkaban sucedió y después de que escape, tenía asuntos más apremiantes en mi mente. Después de eso estaba huyendo y no importaba cuán lejos pensara que estaba, siempre había fotos mías en los periódicos o escaparates de las tiendas. Además, no olvides mi chispeante personalidad una vez que entre en la Orden, no es que hubiera muchas chicas disponibles allí, en primer lugar —hizo una pausa y se giró de costado para mirarla de cerca. —Hermione, las mujeres no han estado en lo alto de mi lista últimamente. Prefiero compañía reservada. Del tipo que no requiere gran necesidad de mi atención. Como Kreacher —otra sonrisa. —¿Quién alguna vez pensaría que preferiría tomar la compañía de Kreacher que la de una mujer?

—Wow —susurró ella en voz baja. Ni siquiera sabía qué decir a esto. Mantuvo su silencio durante tanto tiempo que se convirtió en incómodo de nuevo y Sirius se giró. —Um... por dónde debería... quieres que yo... esto es difícil.

Él le gruñó una risa y se sentó, teniendo cuidado de no tirar de las cubiertas, por lo que le estuvo agradecida. —Voy a salir, ¿bien? tu tomate tu tiempo, toma una ducha —y señaló a una puerta cerrada que ella no había notado. —Y me aseguraré de que tu habitación este en orden. Sal cuando estés lista.

—Gracias —ella capturó su mirada y esperó que él entendiera lo mucho que le estaba agradecida.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Ella estaba vagamente consciente del hecho de que él aún tenía los bóxers puestos. Al parecer, no había estado tan cómodo con la situación como lo había retratado.

Lentamente, con cuidado, Hermione se puso de pie. Le dolían lugares de los que no tenía ni idea que existían. Hizo una mueca de camino al baño y se hundió con gratitud en el baño de vapor que ya estaba preparado, hizo una nota mental de agradecerle Kreacher por esto en la mañana. Supuso que el baño tenía alguna especie de poción curativa debido a que el profundo dolor se disminuyó y se encontró bastante relajada. De hecho, se había casi dormido antes de recordar dónde estaba. Gruñendo un poco, salió de la bañera a una cálida bata que habían dejado colgada para ella y un par de suaves pantuflas de terciopelo.

Salió de puntillas del cuarto de baño y vio que la cama había sido cambiada y que Sirius yacía través de ella, boca abajo. —¿Sirius? —lo llamó suavemente, acercándose a él silenciosamente. Estaba profundamente dormido sobre las cubiertas, sin duda, había estado tratando de esperarla a que terminara su baño. Ella realmente era parcial con el hombre, podía imaginarse llevarse bien con él en los próximos años. Y como dijo, si no podía tener amor, por lo menos podía conformarse con cariño.


	5. Tiempo de compras

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**__,_ todos los derechos a ella. Gracias por leer.

* * *

_Capítulo V._** Tiempo de compras**

Hermione se frotó los ojos y trató de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Como los recuerdos flotaron en su mente se giró y se quejó, aún estaba dolorida. Era difícil arropar su mente con el hecho de que realmente era ella en esa cama. Lo que parecía aún más difícil de entender es que ahora era una mujer casada. Todo eso y a sólo dos semanas al inicio del curso en Hogwarts.

Voldemort había arruinado todo. Ella debería ser una joven mujer despreocupada iniciando su carrera este año. En cambio, su mundo había sido puesto de cabeza. Pasó sus manos sobre su cara, era un desastre. Con un quejido salió de la cama y se deslizó en las pantuflas. Casi se encaminó a la cocina, pero decidió que sería mejor primero vestirse. No necesitaba ningún innecesario momento incómodo. Por suerte, Kreacher ya había buscado y desempacado su ropa por ella.

Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras, escuchó una conversación baja proveniente del salón. Torpe pero silenciosa, se acercó a la puerta. Sirius y Remus hablaban en voz baja desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?

—Terrible.

Hermione sintió un espantoso vacío crecer en su interior. Sabía que él no lo había disfrutado. ¿Cómo podía haberlo, cuando ella sólo estaba allí llorando?

—A ver Sirius, no pudo haber sido tan malo.

—Lo fue. Apenas duré dos minutos y-

—Tú sabes cómo es cuando no lo hemos tenido por algún tiempo.

—Ella no sabe eso, cierto.

—Bueno, supongo que no. Pero considerando las circunstancias, dudo que realmente le molestara.

—Sí, gracias. Me recordaste por que otra cosa fue tan terrible. Lo odió.

—Odio es una palabra fuerte. Estoy seguro-

—No. Ella lo odió. Ni siquiera pudo mirarme.

—Es joven, Sirius.

—Exactamente.

—Y sin experiencia. Fue, sin duda, incomodo para ella. Imagina tener una situación como esa como tu primera experiencia sexual...

—Lloró, Lunático.

Uno de ellos -o ambos- suspiró, era difícil de decir. —Mejorará. Sólo dale tiempo.

—Bien. ¿Cuándo mejorará? ¿cuando se marche a Hogwarts y tenga que ir a reunirme con ella allá para nuestras _sesiones_? ¿cuando todo el mundo se burle de ella por su repugnante y viejo marido?

—No eres repugnante, Canuto. Deja de ser tan dramático.

—Pero viejo, no lo niegas.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi esposa no es mucho mayor que la tuya. Me hace sentir mayor cada día. Pero tú no eres como yo. Te adaptaras; siempre lo haces. Las mujeres siempre sacan a relucir tu juventud. Además, Hermione es una gran atrapada y eres muy afortunado de que los chicos de su edad estuvieran demasiado intimidados para preguntarle.

—Ron —Sirius gruñó la palabra.

—Sí —respondió Remus tras un momento de silencio. —¿Dónde está la joven esta mañana?

—Probablemente recostada en cama tratando de encontrar una salida a esto.

—Tal vez podrías preparar su desayuno. Comenzar bien el día.

—Yo sólo... sólo quiero estar a solas hoy.

Ella pudo escuchar el chirrido de una silla como uno de ellos se levantó y rápidamente hizo su camino de regreso hacia las escaleras y a la cocina. No quería ser atrapada husmeando. Especialmente cuando Sirius estaba tan disgustado con ella. Y le _había _prometido que seria prácticamente invisible. Consiente unos pocos minutos más tarde, cuando alguien entró en la cocina detrás de ella, luchó por ponerse una máscara de inocencia, en lugar a la de culpa que ya llevaba.

—Buenos días, Hermione —saludó Remus, sirviéndose otra taza de té.

—Buenos días, profe- Remus.

—¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

—...Oh, ya sabes —dijo ella apacible, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Tú?

—Bien, gracias —él se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a jugar con la taza de té. —Sirius está preocupado de que tal vez estés disgustada con su actuación de anoche —ella se quedó paralizada a medio llenar la tetera. —Se que no me corresponde, pero yo... bueno, supongo que no se cómo mantener mi nariz fuera.

Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos mientras que ella terminaba de preparar el agua a hervir. —No sé que quiere que le diga, profesor.

—Yo tampoco se. Supongo que, quiero que sepas que él va a estar de humor hoy y no es por tu culpa.

—Sí lo es.

—Indirectamente.

—Directamente.

—Hermione. ¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo?

Fue cuidadosa en evitar el contacto visual con su antiguo profesor y retiró la tetera de la estufa para llenar sus tazas. —Nada que no sepa ya, supongo.

Él suspiró, girando la taza en sus manos.

—No fue exactamente una noche maravillosa. Fue incomodo, dolió, lloré y él tampoco lo disfrutó. ¿Qué más hay que saber?

—Mejorará. La primera vez siempre es la peor. Y ha sido tanto tiempo para él que no estoy seguro de que eso ayude a nadie.

—Por no hablar del perturbador hombre sentado a dos metros de distancia.

—Sin lugar a dudas.

Sorbieron de su té en silencio hasta que Remus, terminando el suyo, se levantó para marcharse. —Dora me espera. Me dijo que no viniera, pero...

—¿No pudiste mantener tu nariz fuera, otra vez?

Él se rió entre dientes. —Sí, supongo que sí. Cuídate Hermione.

—Dile a Tonks que le mando saludos —ella lo observó marcharse y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa. No tenía idea de qué hacer consigo misma durante dos semanas hasta el inicio del plazo. Decidió caminar hasta la biblioteca y encontrar algo nuevo que leer.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba terriblemente lento en esa húmeda y vieja casa. La única compañía que Hermione conseguía era de Kreacher y ocasionalmente Harry. Ron estaba teniendo dificultades para visitarla debido a que Katie estaba pasando un momento difícil en adaptarse a estar casada con él y tener que limpiar su desorden todo el tiempo. A cambio de ser su criada, exigía su presencia constantemente.

Harry por su parte, quejándose de que Ginny se mantuvo sacándolo. Ella no tenía ningún interés en quedarse en la casa todos los días para cocinar y limpiar. Después de todo, ellos seguían viviendo con sus padres, algo a lo que Harry planeaba poner remedio antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer consigo misma. Kreacher cocinaba y limpiaba y eso no le dejaba nada que hacer en la casa. Y cada vez que se ofrecía a ayudarlo, este lo tomaba como un insulto y pensaba que ella estaba disgustada con su trabajo. Irritada, dejó de ofrecer. No tenían patio para relajarse, sólo cuartos húmedos y oscuros. ¿Querría Sirius vivir en esta casa para siempre? deseaba que de repente decidiera mudarse a algún lugar más iluminado, con un patio y tal vez un estanque, en algún lugar menos secreto. Pero no sirvió de nada, eso simplemente no iba a suceder. Quizás ella también se acostumbraría al lugar.

Cerró el libro en su regazo y se quejó, frotándose sus aburridos ojos. ¡Estaba tan _aburrida_! carente de energía, se puso de pie y decidió buscar a su escondido esposo. Había apenas alcanzado a ver una pizca de él en los últimos días y no hablado ni una sola palabra. —¿Sirius? —vagó por el pasillo, asomándose en las puertas como pasaba. —¿Sirius?

—Aquí —su voz apagada llamó desde arriba de las escaleras a la izquierda. Ella rápidamente la siguió y lo encontró, él introdujo papeles dentro de una vieja caja y la metió debajo de la cama. —¿Necesitas algo? —sus ojos estaban sombríos y cansados, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—Solo estaba pensando en ir al Callejón Diagon o-

—Oh, bien, lo siento —se puso de pie y sacó su varita, convocando una bolsa de alguna otra habitación. Se acercó a su mano con un tintineo y Hermione frunció el entrecejo. —Aquí está. Solo quédate con lo que sea que no gastes para la próxima vez —le extendió el monedero sin ni siquiera mirarla a la cara.

—No quiero tu dinero —ella no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo que transformó sus labios ante su suposición. —Sólo quería saber si te gustaría venir.

Él se volvió para mirarla por primera vez y parpadeó. —No... gracias. Estoy ocupado en este momento.

Ella suspiró y lo dejó de pie, con el brazo aún extendido. Odiaba ir de compras sola, la verdad sea dicha, odiaba ir de compras por completo, pero tenía algunas provisiones que necesitaba adquirir antes de regresar al colegio. Y sería bueno detenerse y ver la tienda de Fred y George. Siempre tenían nuevos e ingeniosos inventos.

—¡Hermione, espera! —Sirius la alcanzó y barrió una mano por su cabello rizado. —Perdón por eso. Iré.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero me gustaría.

Ella sonrió como él la agarró del codo y los llevó al Callejón Diagon. Estaba lleno de personas, algunas a prisa con niños pequeños, otras lentamente hojeando los comercios. Le recordó a su primer viaje allí, antes de la amenaza del regreso de Voldemort y de que escaseara la mayoría de las tiendas. Las familias de nuevo se disfrutaban y la hizo orgullosa que ayudó a conseguirlo. Tal vez algún día... ella miró a la cara sombría de Sirius. Pero no, supuso que no debería animar sus esperanzas. Esa era la idea detrás de toda la ley de matrimonio y sus estipulaciones, pero debería concebir, no se imaginaba a Sirius jugando el papel del padre orgulloso.

—¡Mamá, mira! ¡es Hermione Granger! —un ansioso niño de diez años saltaba y tiraba de la mano de su madre.

—No seas tonto. No se parece en nada a ella —la madre negó con su cabeza y sonrió en tono de disculpa a la pareja como pasaron, arrastrando a su hijo protestando.

Hermione se encogió de hombros incomoda, que le pasaba mucho desde la caída de Voldemort. Un miembro del grupo la reconocería, pero otros se convencerían de que no era para nada bonita o alta para ser la amiga del famoso Harry Potter. La única vez que era molestada por autógrafos o fotos era cuando estaba con cualquiera de los altamente reconocidos Harry o Ron. Al parecer, ellos eran lo suficientemente atractivos como para cumplir con los estándares de la opinión pública.

—¿Por qué no corregiste a esa mujer? —preguntó Sirius como se dirigían a la tienda de libros.

—Porque no tengo ganas de tomarme fotos y firmar autógrafos hoy, ¿tú?

—No mucho.

Había apenas estado de compras como veinte minutos antes encontrarse con Terry Boot. —¿Cómo estás? —él la abrazó.

Ella conversó con facilidad con él acerca de su nueva esposa, una Ravenclaw de sexto año, con la que estaba menos que satisfecho. —Si hubiera sabido que estabas todavía en el mercado, te hubiera arrebatado. Pensé que estabas con Weasley.

—No, nos separamos un poco antes.

—Entonces, ¿con quién te casaste?

—Sirius —ella hizo un gesto al espacio vacío que había ocupado anteriormente Sirius. —Bueno, estaba justo aquí.

—No conozco a Sirius. ¿En qué año está? ¿o ya se graduó?

—Sí, hace un tiempo. Estoy segura que has oído hablar de él, Sirius Black —ella miró como la cara de Terry palideció un poco. —Ah, entonces lo conoces —se rió interiormente como él luchaba por recobrar la compostura, nunca fue demasiado afectuosa de él, tenía la costumbre de ser duro en sus prejuicios.

—Sí, bueno, realmente debo marcharme. Estoy seguro de que mi Cynthia me está buscando —le ofreció un saludo semi-amistoso y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Sirius? —Hermione busco en toda la tienda por él, pero no hubo modo de encontrarlo. Menos que satisfecha, terminó sus compras y se dirigió de nuevo a Grimmauld Place. En silencio, buscó en la casa por él y allí estaba, tumbado en el sofá de la sala de estar. Disgustada, resopló y se dirigió a su habitación a empacar sus nuevas adquisiciones para su regreso a Hogwarts.


	6. Capítulo VI: El cambio

**Derechos:** Antes que nada, este grandioso fic no es mío (eso es una lastima por que es asombroso) todos los derechos a _**remuslives**_, quien es una persona maravillosa por haber escrito esto y por darme luz verde para traducirlo y a **JK Rowling** la mente brillante detrás de todo el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI**

—¿Hermione? —llamó Sirius desde la escalera.

—¿Sí? —ella asomó su cabeza desde la biblioteca, donde pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo desde su viaje al Callejón Diagon.

—Es, er, bueno... es martes.

—Oh. ¿Ya? ¿Es... esta aquí?

—Deberá, en cualquier momento. Deberías ponerte un vestido o una falda. Ya sabes, algo que te mantenga cubierta. Sé que se supone que no debe ser capaz de ver realmente nada, pero no confío en ese hombre.

—Muy bien —susurró ella. —Iré a tu habitación a esperar entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, está bien. Igual podrías meterte en la cama también.

Hermione escarbó entre sus ropas para encontrar una falda. Aparte de la del uniforme escolar la única que tenia que no era formal era un pareo. Rápidamente se escurrió de sus jeans y lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura. Quería estar en la cama antes de que Sirius llegara a la habitación, así no seria tan incomodo de iniciar esta vez. Se apuró a su habitación, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a la cama, cómo odiaba esto. Imaginó que tendría que acostumbrarse al intrusismo de todo el proceso. No era como si tuviera opción. Pisadas la llevaron a su posición, así que con valentía retiró las sábanas y se deslizó en la cama.

Unos momentos después, Sirius entró en la habitación seguido por el Sr. Flint que parecía tan apresurado como antes. Sus ojos se estrecharon en ella momentáneamente como la encontraron ya en la cama.

—Varitas por favor —requirió Flint en un tono irritado. Tanto Hermione como Sirius entregaron sus varitas y esperaron a que los encantamientos fueran colocados. —Inicien —él se movió a varios pasos de distancia, levantando la barrera de nuevo.

Sirius se volvió hacia ella con una ceja levantada antes de encogerse de hombros ligeramente y quitarse la camisa. Ella tragó saliva ásperamente como él se subió en la cama con ella. Mantuvo su enfoque en sus ojos gris suave como él deslizó una mano debajo de su falda para retirar sus bragas. Temblando un poco, ella levantó su trasero para ayudarle a retirarlas. Sus ojos parecieron buscar brevemente su rostro antes de colocarse encima de ella.

Hermione separó sus piernas con un poco más de facilidad que la vez anterior, aunque aun se sentía extraño que Sirius debería colocarse entre ellas tan fuertemente. La mano de él se movió hacia abajo, para quitar el pareo de su camino. Luego sus dedos empezaron a moverse contra su montículo y ella de nuevo se quedó mirando sin decir nada al techo. Cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó hacia atrás y entró en ella, se estremeció y cerró sus ojos.

Sintió las lágrimas ardiendo en estos, tratando de escapar de nuevo, pero se negó a permitirlo esta vez. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo. Con un suspiro, Sirius retiró su mano y la reemplazó con su miembro, empujándolo dentro de ella suavemente. Hermione acalló un pequeño llanto que subía por su garganta. Él no necesitaba saber lo horrible que era para ella.

Una vez que él se integró plenamente, estuvo aliviada de señalar que no fue tan doloroso como la primera vez, aunque aun punzaba. Como él empezó a moverse dentro de ella, su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. Podía sentir su pesada respiración contra su cuello. Ella abrió sus ojos una fracción y vio su puño cerrado a un costado de su cabeza. Su hombro entraba y salía de su visión y se encontró extrañamente accediendo a cuan muscular y rígido era.

Un suave gruñido ahogado vino de él, sofocado por su cabello, y aumentó su ritmo. Ella notó que le estaba llevando más tiempo que la última vez y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía acerca de ello. Tal vez debería estar complacida, él después de todo, estaba quejándose de cuan rápido terminó anteriormente. Sin embargo, ella quería que terminara. Quería el extraño cuerpo de hombre fuera de ella. Quería que el profundo dolor dentro de si disminuyera. Quería ir a dormir sola como si tuviera el resto de su vida. Por suerte, fue sólo un minuto antes de que él volviera a gruñir, embistiendo varias veces más y para luego cesar.

—Hasta el viernes —Flint los pasó y salió por la puerta con rapidez.

Hermione respiró profundamente cuando él se deslizó de su cuerpo y se rodó a un lado. —Parecía tener prisa.

—Me di cuenta de eso también. No miró maliciosamente tan a menudo como la última vez —ella aclaró su garganta tratando de sonar normal, cuando volvió a hablar. —Bueno, me iré... me estoy yendo.

—Lo estaba —vaciló él, negando con su cabeza. —Buenas noches, Hermione.

—Buenas noches —ella se deslizó de la cama enderezando su pareo y saliendo de puntillas lo más rápido posible. Como entró en su habitación, lágrimas comenzaron a caer; ¿cómo iba a lidiar con esto por el resto de su vida?

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó con suficiente rapidez, con Hermione permaneciendo en su mayoría en la biblioteca y Sirius pasando silenciosamente por su propia casa como un fantasma. Recibieron visitas ocasionales de Remus, Harry y por supuesto, de Flint. En la víspera de su regreso al colegio, ella decidió que ya era suficiente. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que iba a decir, Hermione con determinación lo buscó. Revisó todos los puntos en los que sabía que él permanecía, pero no vio un destello de él.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y admitir que no sabía porque siquiera quería resolver las cosas con él, escuchó el más débil susurro por un oscuro corredor. Era un sonido extraño, uno con el que no estaba familiarizada. Se deslizó a lo largo del pasillo por el que nunca antes había estado a una solitaria habitación al final. Deteniéndose, esperó a escuchar algo más. No estaba segura de por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que no debía continuar. Siendo quien era, sin embargo, ignoró el instinto cuando otro pequeño ruido flotó de detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Hermione lentamente abrió la puerta sólo una fracción, lo suficientemente amplia para que sólo un ojo mirara al interior. Lo que observó hizo que su corazón se rompiera un poco. Sirius estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, rodeado de fotografías antiguas. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus mejillas rojas, pero sonreía. Ella no podía observar la fotografía que sostenía tan cerca a su pecho, pero las otras eran de los Merodeadores a través de varias etapas en el colegio. Una mostraba a un Sirius evidentemente ebrio lamiendo la cara de Remus. En la segunda, él y James luchando sin camisa. Aun otra mostraba a él sosteniendo a un Peter riendo en una llave de cabeza.

—Patético, ¿no? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja. —Encerrado con mis recuerdos y mi culpa —Hermione comenzó a negarlo, pero él la interrumpió antes de que ella realmente pudiera comenzar. —Es como Azkaban todo de nuevo, pero con pruebas reales de que todo lo que he perdido fue real.

Hermione se puso en cuclillas en la puerta, con miedo de acercarse más, eso tal vez disiparía su deseo repentino de hablar. —Aun tienes a Remus —puso la fotografía de ambos de ellos más cerca.

Sirius sonrió recogiéndola. —Estábamos celebrando el primer amor de Lunático —Hermione sonrió ante la idea del joven Remus Lupin enamorado. —Ni siquiera le hablaba. Hannah, creo que era. Sin embargo, él la seguía por todas partes. Observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y negándolo durante mucho tiempo —él negó con su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella cuando al parecer él no iba a continuar.

—Oh. Nada. Finalmente, lo convencimos de pedirle una cita, pero ella lo rechazó. Le gustaba James en su lugar.

—Oh, eso es horrible. Pobre profesor Lupin.

Resopló. —Sí. No pude hacerlo hablar al tipo con otra chica por un año entero —cogió otra foto, la de él y James luchando. —Era pequeño delgado pero fuerte, eso. Como Harry. Luchando con todo por casi cualquier cosa —su voz comenzó a romperse y dejó caer la fotografía y seleccionó la de Peter, sólo para mirarla fijamente por un momento y tirarla a la basura. Aclaró su garganta. —Esta es mi favorita sin embargo —tocó la que estaba ubicada directamente frente a él. —Primer año —todos los cuatro chicos hacían muecas ridículas a la cámara. —Antes de... todo.

Insegura de cómo proceder, ella simplemente lo miró.

—Es mi culpa, sabes.

—No. Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es —ella odiaba la serena certeza en su voz. —Fue mi idea cambiar con Peter. Fue un estúpido error y les costó todo —sus ojos estaban llorosos de nuevo. —¡Y Remus, mira lo que le hice!

—Pero tú no-

—Lo hice. Por supuesto que sí. Nunca debí haber confiado en Peter. Todos sabíamos que algo andaba mal con él. Pero nunca podríamos haber imaginado que tendría –que podría haber- y por mucho que quiera odiarlo por lo que nos hizo a todos nosotros, a Harry, a James. Miro estas fotografías y sé que lo quería. Fue uno de mis mejores amigos. Y saber que ahora está muerto también... —lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas. —Me odio a mí mismo por llorarlo.

Ella se sentó en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir, sólo mirando a todas las distintas fotografías extendidas entre ellos. Estaba estudiando una de James y Lily cuando una voz fuerte llamó desde la entrada. Era viernes. Con mano temblorosa, se levantó para ayudarle a recoger las fotografías.

—Déjalas —murmuró él, limpiándose la cara. Apenas habían alcanzado las escaleras cuando Flint asomó su desagradable nariz por encima de la barandilla e hizo una seña de checar su reloj. —Seguro que sabe cómo poner a un tipo de humor.

Hermione resopló e ignoró la forma en que su voz aun seguía quebrada. Ignorando al hombre, siguieron directamente hacia el dormitorio y tenían sus varitas fuera por el momento en que él los alcanzó. Parecía menos que contento como se las arrebató y comenzó a realizar los encantamientos de rutina. Ella ya se estaba lamentando de no llevar su pareo como se subió a la cama, sabiendo que tendría que sacarse totalmente sus jeans.

Sirius se deslizó a su lado y comenzó a quitarse sus propios pantalones, así que ella siguió su ejemplo retirando los suyos. Esto no parecía tan malo como esperar mientras que era él el que lo hacía por ella. Mordiéndose el labio, aguardó a que se acomodara encima de ella y comenzara. Pero no lo hizo. Se acostó a su lado, de frente a ella, con sus ojos cerrados y su ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, ella esperó hasta que Flint comenzó a hacer malhumorados ruidos de detrás de la barrera.

—¿Sirius?

—Un momento por favor —una lágrima se escapó de la esquina de su ojo, salpicando la almohada, pero permaneció quieto. Después de aún más impacientes sonidos del funcionario del Ministerio, Sirius gimió y abrió sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—¿Hay algún problema? —siseó Flint.

—Sí. No puedo... er... Estoy teniendo problemas con...

—Lo siento señor Black. Pero la incapacidad para llevar a cabo el acto no es aceptable. Tiene diez minutos para comenzar a tener relaciones sexuales o me veré obligado a tomar las acciones necesarias —su voz normalmente malhumorada sonó inusualmente animada. Al parecer, no podía esperar para llevar a alguien a Azkaban.

Sirius comenzó a respirar afanosamente y cerró sus ojos otra vez, fuertemente. Una de sus manos desapareció bajo las sábanas. Después de un minuto, abrió sus suplicantes ojos a Hermione. Tragando ásperamente, agarró el dobladillo de su blusa y la tiró por su cabeza. Ella desabrochó su sujetador antes de que pudiera perder el coraje y lo dejó caer al suelo. Quería mantener su mirada en la suya, pero su valentía no llegaba tan lejos. Estaba casi a punto de pensar que todo era en vano, cuando él aún no se colocaba encima de ella, pero el repentino calor presionando su costado demostró lo contrario.

Su dedo áspero rozó su barbilla y sus ojos de inmediato encontraron los suyos y notaron el cambio en ellos. Donde antes podía leer sólo la tristeza y desesperanza, ahora miraba hambre y algo cálido comenzar a crecer. Una de sus manos se extendió para abrigar su pequeño seno con cuidado. Ella cerró sus ojos como él lo sobaba siempre tan suavemente, casi se sentía bien. Jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron cuando él posó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Algo profundo dentro de ella respondió a sus caricias cuando, "Cinco minutos" fue dicho con voz molesta. Ella se limitó a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y girar su cabeza hacia un lado como él gimió contra su carne.

Estuvo un poco alarmada, cuando él se traslado a encima de ella, no estaba preparada para la sensación de su cuerpo sin ropa en el camino. Por poco eludió y apenas resistió estrechar sus muslos. Él no se molestó en tratar de darle calor con su mano primero, además los dos sabían que no tendría sentido. En su lugar, él se empujó con el mayor cuidado posible dentro de ella. En realidad no dolió más, pero era muy incómodo.

Él no se movió con la misma insistencia poco profunda a la que ella se había comenzado a acostumbrar. Con una mano todavía acariciando su pecho, la otra se trasladó hacia abajo para agarrar su muslo y elevarlo más arriba en su cintura. En lugar de enterrar su rostro en su hombro, él giró su brazo al lado de su cabeza y se recargó en su codo para hacer palanca, para poder empujar más profundamente dentro de ella.

Hermione trató de mantener su cuerpo relajado, esa era la clave para que el sexo no fuera doloroso, después de todo. Pero la nueva posición lo hacia más difícil. Eso y el hecho de que él se mantuvo inclinado para lamer sus pezones. Duró más tiempo que nunca y ella se estaba poniendo adolorida por el momento en el que él dio un pequeño gemido y embistió varias veces más. Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre ella, con el sudor haciendo su piel resbaladiza.

—Tendrá un nuevo administrador de caso, una vez que regrese a Hogwarts, Sra. Black. Sin embargo, su horario no cambiara —Flint se quedó mirándola y ella estaba feliz de que Sirius estuviera recostado tan fuertemente encima de ella. —Ha sido un placer asistir a estas sesiones con usted. Tal vez algún tiempo después, podríamos reunirnos de nuevo.

—¿Perdón? —gritó Hermione.

Sirius se puso de pie y agarró su varita de la mano del arrogante hombre. —Es mi esposa a la que le estás hablando —apuntó la varita en la nariz de Flint. —Una palabra más y te arrepentirás por siempre de haber venido aquí esta noche.

Hermione no podía culpar al hombre por volverse una tiza blanca y dar marcha atrás saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. En ese momento, Sirius parecía cada parte el loco asesino en serie que se describía ser hace mucho tiempo. Él escoltó a Flint todo el camino hasta la entrada antes de regresar a la habitación. Se quedó de pie allí, completamente desnudo, sudado y con confianza. —Pendejo —entonces sus ojos se dirigieron a Hermione, donde seguía acurrucada bajo las sabanas. Ella estaba furiosamente sonrojada de por donde sus ojos habían vagado sólo unos momentos antes. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí —chilló ella y se rodó los ojos a sí misma.

—¿Te... te gustaría quedarte aquí esta noche?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! yo-er...

—¡No conmigo! Por supuesto, no conmigo. Yo me quedare en una de las habitaciones disponibles. Solo que luces... cómoda.

—Yo... bien. Si estás seguro.

—Absolutamente.


	7. Capítulo VII: De regreso al colegio

**Derechos:** Antes que nada, este grandioso fic no es mío (eso es una lastima por que es asombroso) todos los derechos a _**remuslives**_, quien es una persona maravillosa por haber escrito esto y por darme luz verde para traducirlo y a **JK Rowling** la mente brillante detrás de todo el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII**

—No lo sé, Gin —susurró Hermione a través de los polvos flu. —Fue diferente.

—Bueno, ¿te gustó? —Ginny se inclinó hacia delante en expectación.

—... No, y no entiendo por qué —ella echó una mirada detrás de si, asegurándose de que Sirius no hubiera entrado en la sala de estar. —Parece que él hace todo bien. Quiero decir, sucede como tú lo describes. Tal vez hay algo mal conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no hay nada malo contigo —ella hizo una mueca, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. —Mira, déjame preguntar.

—¡No!

Ella suspiró. —Bien. ¿A_ él_le gustó más de lo normal?

—No lo sé, tal vez.

—No estas haciendo esto sencillo, sabes. ¿Qué lo hizo diferente, entonces?

—Bueno, normalmente es bastante… rápido. Y en realidad no nos tocamos entre sí —Ginny negó con su cabeza. —Esta vez, sin embargo, duró mucho tiempo y él —ella miró detrás de si otra vez —Me tocó y utilizó su boca.

—¿Así que te dio sexo oral?

—¿Qué? ¡No! no seas ridícula, no allí _abajo_; en mi pecho.

—Oh. Bien, entonces... ¿es ese un problema? —ella sonaba confundida.

—No, solo que fue diferente. Estuvo diferente. Casi como si no fuese un tarea jornal. Y después de todo el tipo resultó una persona repugnante ¡y Sirius lo expulsó de la casa, desnudo! —Ginny se rió. —Lo sé. Y cuando regresó a su habitación, lucia...

—¿Bueno? —Ginny soltó una risita cuando Hermione se sonrojó. —No hay nada de malo en admirar el físico de tu esposo.

—Para —Hermione luchó contra el enrojecimiento.

—Bueno, ¿hubo algo diferente antes de que ustedes iniciaran?

—... Sí.

—¿Pero no me vas a decir?

—Realmente no creo que deba. No creo que a él le gustara.

—¿Fue físico?

—No.

—¿Emocional?

Ella hizo una pausa. —Más o menos.

—Bueno, ahí está tu respuesta. Cambió para él porque se volvió emocional y para ti aun no lo era, así que fue lo mismo que cada vez anterior.

—Yo no diría que fue _emocional_para él.

—En serio. Suena como si lo fuera.

Ella suspiró. —No lo sé. No siento como si supiera algo, más.

—Lo siento —se encogió de hombros indiferente. —Así que, ¿estás lista para volver a Hogwarts?

—¡Sí! Y no. Será extraño; ¿no crees?

—Probablemente. Extrañare compartir cama con Harry, pero aun estoy deseando que llegue.

—Yo no estoy deseando un supervisor nuevo.

—Ugh, yo tampoco.

—Sin embargo, no puede ser aun peor que el anterior.

* * *

Hermione se desplazó embarazosamente por la Plataforma 9 y 3/4; Sirius había insistido en llevar su equipaje. Siempre desde su anterior sesión, había estado actuando de manera diferente, más caballeroso, más atento. Esta mañana, su última antes de marcharse al colegio, incluso le había hecho el desayuno.

Seguían hablándose rara vez entre sí, pero él pasaba más tiempo ocupando la misma habitación que ella.

—¿Quieres encontrar un asiento? —preguntó Sirius, señalando el inmóvil tren.

—Supongo. Pensé que Harry y Ron ya estarían aquí.

—Todavía tienen veinte minutos. Y la señora Weasley no está más allí para apurarlos —asintió hacia donde estaba Molly de pie agarrando su bolso y mirando nerviosamente alrededor. Arthur se mantuvo acariciando su hombro y besando su cabello. Realmente eran tiernos juntos. Ella detuvo ese tren de pensamientos antes de que realmente pudiera partir. —Así que... —él decayó, mirando al tren.

—Bien —con una última mirada alrededor, suspiró y se subió a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, en busca de un compartimiento vacío. Sintió a Sirius titubear detrás de ella. Dándose vuelta y lo vio mirando la parte delantera del tren.

—¿No te tienes que sentar con los prefectos?

—No, ya no. Rechacé la vacante de Premio Anual —ella se movió hacia la parte trasera.

—Ah —él la siguió de cerca, pero al parecer distraído.

—Hola Hermione —saludó una guapa rubia.

—Oh, hola Susan. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—Podrían haber estado mejor. ¿Vino tu papa contigo?

—¿Quién? —Hermione se volvió confundida para ver a Sirius con la mirada perdida en la distancia.

—Desearía que mi padre hubiera venido conmigo. Pero él y mi _esposo_—dijo como si fuera una mala palabra. —No se llevan bien.

—Susan, este _es _mi esposo, Sirius —la chica se ruborizó como tartamudeó disculpas.

—No ha pasado nada. Error de buena fe —Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreírle. Admiraba su habilidad para fingir normalidad. —Entonces, ¿con quién te casaste Sue?

—Oh —su cara se puso sombría. —Cormac McLaggen. ¿Te acuerdas de él?

Ella sintió un buen de repentina compasión por su amiga Ravenclaw. —Sí, sí lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo surgió eso?

—La lista.

Hermione la tiró en un fuerte abrazo. —Lo siento mucho. Si necesitas algo...

—Gracias —ella se limpió una lágrima extraviada. —Estoy bien. Sigue, entonces. No fue mi intención detenerte.

—Te veré pronto —prometió Hermione. Ella poco a poco se abrió paso más atrás en el pasillo ahora lleno de gente. —¡Luna!

La chica bonita dio vuelta y saludó con la mano antes de zambullirse en un compartimiento. Cuando Hermione llegó, suspiró de alivio, estaba vacío salvo por Luna y Neville. —Hola Hermione.

—Hola, Luna, Neville. Este es Sirius —Neville se levantó y le estrechó la mano, mientras que Luna sólo inclinó su cabeza como lo estudiaba.

—Tú eres Sirius Black. Mi padre siempre decía que realmente no habías matado a todas esas personas. ¿Por qué no has vuelto a cantar?

—...¿Disculpa?

—Así que, ¿les molesta si viajo con ustedes? —ella habló antes de Luna pudiera responder.

—Claro que no —Neville parecía tan decidido a no regresar a la conversación anterior. —Harry y Ron ¿vienen?

—Sí. Y Ginny. Deberían estar aquí ya.

—Yo realmente debería irme yendo —interrumpió Sirius. Él guardó su bolsa en el estante y permaneció incómodo antes de girar para salir precipitadamente.

—¡Sirius, espera! —lo detuvo en el pasillo. —Yo... gracias.

—No hay problema. Te veré en un par de días —de nuevo se movió incómodo. Rápidamente, antes de que pudiera dar vuelta, ella lo tiró en un suave pero extraño abrazo.

—Adiós —él le dio una sonrisa tensa, luego se marchó. Inusual, sus modales eran normalmente perfectos. Consideró seguirlo, pero Harry pasó entre la multitud. -Es cuestión de tiempo- murmuró ella.

Harry hizo una mueca como arrastró dos pesados baúles al compartimiento. —¿Qué pasó con el poder de las chicas y el no necesitar ayuda de un hombre?

—Nos casamos —sonrió Ginny. —Eso cambia las reglas.

—Encantador —él tiró el equipaje con un gruñido.

—¿No es así? —Ginny se sentó junto a Hermione. —¿Así que cómo van las cosas con Sirius? —ella meneó las cejas.

—Bien, creo yo. No hay necesidad de menear las cejas, pero aun bien. Sin embargo, hoy está actuando un poco extraño.

—Estaba murmurando algo acerca de recuerdos cuando le dejamos —proveo Harry, dejándose tirar por Ginny.

Un momento después, Ron entró a trompicones, justo como el tren comenzó a moverse. —Lo siento, tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba decirle adiós a Katie.

Hermione no quería ni imaginar lo que esa despedida implicaba. Era difícil ser la única de sus amigos cercanos que no tenía un apego romántico en su matrimonio. El viaje a Hogwarts pareció tardar años, todos sus amigos estaban acurrucados unos con otros, excepto Ron, quien estaba mirando soñadoramente por la ventana. Desde ya podía decir que este seria un largo año.

* * *

Ella no se había equivocado, la escuela ya no era mas el lugar cálido de sus recuerdos. En su lugar, le recordaba a la guerra y todos los caídos en esta. Muchos de los estudiantes eran meros fantasmas de sí mismos. Había estado estudiando en la biblioteca, cuando Dennis Creevey se coló en esta, tomándole una foto con la vieja cámara de su hermano. Antes de que pudiera saludar, él se marchó con los hombros caídos, frotando un dedo cariñoso por ella, con todo su antiguo entusiasmo por la vida, al parecer, sepultado.

Lavender no había regresado a la escuela. Parvati dijo que se había casado, pero rara vez salía de su casa a causa de sus cicatrices. Hermione hizo una nota mental de enviarle una lechuza a Lupin y pedirle que visite a la muchacha.

Fueron dos días difíciles antes de que el martes finalmente llegara. Hermione no estaba segura cual le estresaba más, su próxima sesión con Sirius, en la que no sabía qué esperar debido a su última vez juntos, o el nuevo horripilante tipo viéndolos en esta.

Junto con su nuevo horario, que había llegado vía lechuza por la mañana, recibió un programa. Ellos no tendrían mas las dos lujosas horas para cumplir su contrato, ahora tenían sesenta minutos. _Qué romántico_. Y cualquier pareja que no quedara embarazada antes de abril podría ser reprogramada a tres sesiones semanales. _Genial_.

Después del almuerzo, Ginny y Hermione estaban descansando en la sala común, cuando Harry pasó con un guiño, y salió por el agujero del retrato.

—Me tengo que ir —ella se rió, poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde? —Hermione sólo estaba vagamente curiosa.

—Desde que tenemos tiempo límite ahora, me voy a calentar a Harry para nuestra sesión. Que empieza en unos treinta minutos.

—Oh —ella sintió su cara caliente como su amiga prácticamente corrió hacia la salida. Ella tenía que esperar hasta las siete para que la suya iniciara. Y el retraso no era agradable. Decidió que la tarea era el mejor uso de su tiempo, o al menos la que más le distraía, mientras esperaba.

Harry y Ginny volvieron un rato más tarde, exhaustos y recién duchados. Se acurrucaron en el sofá, esperando para la cena. Muchas otras parejas se situaban muy similares, enviándole un golpe de celos al vientre de Hermione.

05:30, un suspiro.

6:00, retorcijón de estómago.

06:30, guardando libros.

06:45, hora de irse.

Ella se levantó en silencio desde su lugar junto al fuego y evitó todos los ojos mirándola mientras salía de la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminó lentamente hacia las habitaciones del personal, donde iba a reunirse con Sirius y esperar su turno.

Allí estaba él, sentado en una incómoda silla al parecer de respaldo recto. Parecía relajado y ella se preguntaba cómo lo hacia. Él no respondió a ella hasta que se sentó a su lado, mirando la hora, a dos minutos. Él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, pero no palabras.

En silencio esperaron, hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta y una voz alta y clara los llamó, era una mujer.

Con un suspiro, Hermione siguió a Sirius a la habitación. Era pequeña y vacía a excepción de una cama de tamaño doble, junto a la ventana y una amplia silla cómoda cerca de la puerta.

Su boca se secó, se sintió ligeramente aliviada de que el supervisor fuera una mujer. Entregó su varita, encontrando los ojos de la mujer y jadeó. Era Annabelle algo del Ministerio. _Perfecto_. Annabelle sonrió con aire de suficiencia y comenzó a echar los hechizos habituales sobre ellos. Hermione trató de imitar la cara fría y sombría de Sirius.

—Por favor —ronroneó —Inicien.

Hermione tragó saliva pesadamente, girando su astuta mirada a su esposo.

—No te preocupes, amor —él le susurró al oído. —No me gustaba entonces. No me gusta ahora. Todavía no puedo recordar su nombre.

Hermione resopló, pero asintió con la cabeza. No estaba segura de donde la pequeña chispa de celos había venido, pero ya se había ido, dejándola vacía una vez más.

Sirius envolvió sus grandes manos alrededor de su cintura, tirando de ella hacia la cama. Por el rabillo de su ojo observó a Annabelle levantar la barrera con un colérico golpe de su varita.

A un paso de la cama, él soltó su cintura y dejó caer sus ropas suavemente. Ella levantó sus temblorosos dedos a su propia túnica y sabía que esta era siempre la parte más difícil. Los vigorosos de él quitaron la suya del camino para rápidamente disponer de sus ropas. Tiró de su suéter enseguida y luego su blusa. Manoseó los botones de su top, pero los dejó ser.

Sacándose los zapatos, dejó caer sus pantalones al suelo. Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron como admiraba su cuerpo y vio la forma en que sus pantalones salieron. Pero no fue tan malo como cuando él se arrodilló delante de ella y deslizó sus manos por sus muslos para eliminar tanto sus bragas y sus medias. Retirándolas, junto con sus zapatos, él se puso de pie de nuevo y le tomó la mano, tirándola a la cama.

Ella se sintió extrañamente distante como él se acomodó encima de ella y corrió su nariz por su cuello. Una mano trabajaba en sus botones mientras que la segunda subía su modesta falda. Tan pronto como sus pechos fueron liberados, él presiono su pecho en el suyo con un suspiro.

Largó una mano hacia abajo para guiarse como se presionaba poco a poco dentro de ella. Como era habitual en este punto, Hermione giró su cara y cerró sus ojos, esperándolo.

**N/T:** Cumpliendo, no tarde mucho en actualizar. ¡Gracias por la cantidad de comentarios y favoritos en tan pocos capítulos, de verdad que no se como agradecerles! Espero que la historia les vaya gustando. Pronto los veré con el siguiente capitulo, promesa!


	8. Capítulo VIII: Sirius POV

**Derechos:** Antes que nada, este grandioso fic no es mío (eso es una lastima por que es asombroso) todos los derechos a _**remuslives**_, quien es una persona maravillosa por haber escrito esto y por darme luz verde para traducirlo y a **JK Rowling** la mente brillante detrás de todo el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII  
**

SIRIUS POV

**Punto de vista de Sirius.**

Sirius se obligó a ignorar su cara volteada y el disgusto que era obvio que ella sentía por él. Tomó un tembloroso suspiro y cerró sus ojos, alejando todo pensamiento como se enfocó en sentir.

Como de costumbre no funcionó tan bien como esperaba. Disfrutaba arduamente la sensación de la suave joven mujer debajo de él. Pero su seco conducto estaba ligeramente áspero como entró en ella. Si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo sin ello, dudo si sería capaz de quitárselo en absoluto. Era sólo otra señal de que ella claramente no lo quería.

Gruñendo, empujó el pensamiento a un lado y en su lugar centró su atención en los suaves, pequeños bustos apretados contra su pecho.

—Mmm —tarareó, empujando hacia arriba sus codos. Abriendo los ojos, evitó su rostro inexpresivo y paso velozmente a sus pezones rosados. Estiró un brazo para apretar uno, inclinándose para probarlo, tan dulce.

Cambiando de una rebotante posición a otra, Sirius se deleitaba con la ligera humedad que estaba creando con el lento rocío de la cabeza de su pene. Fingió que era producto de su dulce esposa, con solo ese pensamiento fue lo suficiente para terminarlo, dentro del nuevo tiempo limite.

Descansó su pecho contra el de Hermione, ofreciéndole tan poco pudor como pudo.

—Tienen diez minutos para limpiarse —anunció la bruja del Ministerio con frialdad desde su rincón, pero aun sin retirar la barrera.

Gimiendo, Sirius salió y movió la blusa de ella para cubrir su pechos. Se sentó sobre sus ancas, metiendo su suave miembro de vuelta a sus boxers, después se levantó para deslizarle el pareo hasta la altura de sus rodillas de nuevo. Sin mirar, le entregó el resto de su ropa mientras ella arreglaba su sostén y abrochaba su blusa.

Sirius se puso la ropa de nuevo, dándole a propósito la espalda a Hermione para que ella pudiera acomodar sus bragas y medias de vuelta a su lugar. Cuando la vio deslizarse los zapatos, se dio vuelta y la esperó pacientemente. Ella se puso de pie, un poco temblorosa y él le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo tomó, con las mejillas tornándose de un rosa suave, confundiéndolo.

Acababan de tener sexo y ella estuvo casi totalmente ausente de esto. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ruborizándose al tomar su brazo. Se preguntó si acaso había alguna parte de ella que lo apreciaba como un hombre, siempre y cuando no involucrara la habitación. Sirius no podía dejar de especular si reaccionaria de la misma manera ante un hombre joven más atractivo.

Observando, la condujo fuera de la habitación.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe de regreso a la Torre?

—No —espetó ella rápidamente. —Er, no, gracias. Estoy... tengo que... debería-

—Está bien. No tienes que explicarte —puso una sonrisa falsa y una actitud relajada. En secreto, estaba revolcándose. Y no podía esperar llegar a casa y sucumbir a ello.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y Sirius estaba cada vez más frustrado con la falta de participación de Hermione. Que sólo lo hacia peor por su anhelo de compañía. Durante el corto período en el que habían compartido su casa, se había acostumbrado a verla allí. De hecho, habían comenzado a disfrutar de su compañía, especialmente la forma en que podía estar en la misma habitación y no hablar hasta por los codos. Estaba lejos de enamorado, pero tenia que admitir, al menos a sí mismo y lo más probable que a Remus, que la deseaba. ¡Solo si dejara de ser tan jodidamente cortante!

Gruñendo, golpeó en la sartén demasiado duro, causando que su tocino flotara al suelo.

—Hola —llamó Remus desde la puerta.

Sirius suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla, ignorando el desorden que había hecho. —Remus —saludó.

—Veo que todo va bien.

—Oh, sí, excelentemente.

—Mm-hmm —el hombre lobo le lanzó una mirada agría. —Dora está embarazada otra vez.

Sirius se detuvo, volteando lentamente para ver a su amigo, sonriendo mientras limpiaba el desorden. —Bien hecho, compañero.

—Sí, bueno, todo está en la planeación, ¿no?

—Obviamente no lo sé.

—Se paciente, Sirius. ¿De verdad crees que si quedara embarazada ahorita, eso sería de gran ayuda a la situación?

—Tal vez —refunfuñó. —Estoy seguro de que estaría aliviada de tomar un descanso de esas malditas 'sesiones'.

—Posiblemente. Pero es dudoso que el exceso de hormona te haga amarla.

Sirius carraspeó y pinchó la salchicha, Remus se sentó frente a él. —Bueno, entonces, ¿me puedes que lo haría?

—Me temo que no lo sé.

Desayunaron en silencio juntos, y le dejaron los platos al envejecido Kreacher. Pasándose a la sala de estar, sacaron el ajedrez mágico. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sirius se diera cuenta de que Remus lo estaba destruyendo. Acababa justo de estirarse para derribar a su rey, cuando un inesperado sonido llegó a la cocina.

—¿Sirius? —la suave voz sonó, ligeramente distorsionada.

Volcó a su rey y se fue a la cocina, con el entrecejo fruncido. Allí estaba ella, en la chimenea. —¿Hermione?

—Perdona por esto —sollozó, con los ojos rojos y tristes.

—¿Qué pasó? —temor por su ahijado apretó su barriga. —¿Harry?

—No, no, él está bien —le aseguró con voz acuosa. —Es mi tía —lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas. —Murió.

—Oh, yo- yo lo siento —comenzó a estirar una mano en el fuego, pero se detuvo, no queriendo añadir a su estrés.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio vuelta para enjugar sus lágrimas. —Estamos disculpados para la sesión del viernes.

—Un pequeño milagro —murmuró él, recibiendo una ligera, breve sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno... me gustaría trasladarme por red floo a ti. Tu casa, quiero decir, antes de aparecerme a casa de mis padres. Esta mucho más cerca y no me siento cómoda apareciéndome hasta tan lejos en este estado —dijo reusándose a hacer contacto visual.

—¿Cuándo? —ella se mordió el labio.

—Mañana por la mañana, si está bien. No quiero estorbarte.

—No seas ridícula. Ven ahora, si quieres —sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante esto. —Amor, esta es tu casa también, no necesitas mi permiso.

—Aun lo prefiero —susurró ella, mirando hacia abajo de nuevo.

Él suspiró. —Ven a casa, Hermione. Esta noche —observó como parecía decidir. —¿Por favor? Esta antigua casa se siente sola —dijo en un tono casual que no notó.

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió aceptando, acelerando su corazón. —Dame una hora.

—Por supuesto —y desapareció, tomando de regreso su cabeza a Hogwarts. —¡Remus! —gritó, volviendo a la sala de estar. Su amigo estaba esperando pacientemente su regreso. Hora de irse.

—¿Disculpa? —a pesar de no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, se levantó para marcharse.

—Ve a casa con tu mujer.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí —suspiró. —No. La tía de Hermione ha muerto, por lo que regresa a casa. ¡Dentro de una hora!

—Eso -¿Sirius te das cuenta de que se lo va a tomar como una ofensa si estas sonriendo por la muerte de su tía?

Eso lo serenó un poco. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. No estoy pensando. Bueno, estoy pensando, solo que no sobre las cosas correctas —agarró a Remus por el cuello y lo sacudió ligeramente. —Esta podría ser mi oportunidad.

—¿Para que, exactamente?

—Nada lo suficientemente sinuoso para ese particular entrecejo fruncido —hizo una pausa, sintiendo la emoción posesionándose de él otra vez. —Puedo demostrarle que estoy aquí para ella. Que quiero ser su marido. Que puedo ser lo que necesita.

—¿Podrías?

Sirius hizo una pausa, empujando su vértigo a un lado. —Puedo intentarlo —liberó a su amigo —¡Ahora suficiente contigo! Mi esposa estará aquí pronto —prácticamente cantó. No estaba muy preocupado acerca de sus joviales sentimientos, tan pronto como su carita triste estuviera de nuevo frente a él, estaría en control otra vez.

Tendría cuatro días y noches para pasar en su compañía, para estar cerca de ella, sin presiones sexuales.

—¿Sirius? —ella estaba en la cocina otra vez y Remus ya se había ido, marchándose desapercibido.

—¿Sí, amor? —entró trotando, esperando ver solo su cabeza de nuevo, pero ella estaba de pie incómodamente esperando. —Eso fue rápido. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Sedienta?

—No, no, gracias —tomó su bolso de sus manos nerviosas y le señaló el resto del camino. Ella fue directo a la sala y se dejó caer en el blando sofá. —No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, Sirius. Ellos fueron tan... de apoyo y amables y no podía soportar ni un minuto más de su compasión —terminó cruelmente.

Sirius hizo una mueca, él sin duda podía entender eso. Con un movimiento de su varita, envió su equipaje a la habitación que había ocupado durante el verano. Un poco inseguro de sí , ahora que se enfrentaba con su dolor, se sentó en la silla a su izquierda. Se relajó en la silla y le echó una mirada de reojo.

Hermione estaba sentada rígidamente, encorvada un poco, y su rostro lentamente colapsaba en tristeza. En un momento se veía bien, al siguiente estaba sollozando en sus manos. Se quedaron en silencio, lágrimas el dolor y Sirius se sentía impotente de detenerlas, se sentó inmóvil por la indecisión. Finalmente, se trasladó para consolarla, pero ella ya estaba de pie.

—Lo siento. Creo que necesito estar sola —Hermione se fue deprisa de la habitación, dejando a un estupefacto Sirius a su paso.


	9. Capítulo IX: Dolor

**Derechos:** Antes que nada, este grandioso fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**_ todos los derechos a ella y a **JK Rowling** la mente brillante detrás de todo el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

DOLOR

Hermione no salió de su habitación hasta avanzada la tarde. Se había quedado dormida reproduciendo imágenes de su tía, una y otra vez. En silencio, se dirigió por las escaleras a la cocina. Después de todo era su estómago lo que la había expulsado de su aislamiento.

Para su sorpresa, Sirius estaba reclinado contra la pared, observando un par de sándwiches a la parrilla.

—Hola —susurró, sorprendida por su áspera voz.

—¡Oh! Hola. Siéntate —él se apartó de la pared para acercarle una silla. Muy caballerosamente empujó la silla hacia la mesa mientras ella se sentaba. —¿Hambrienta? Justo estaba haciendo unos sándwiches.

—Sí, por favor —le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada de que no estuviera mencionando su crisis. Comieron en relativo silencio y esto complació a Hermione, para mantener el ambiente liviano y cómodo. —¿Cómo ha estado Remus?

—De maravilla, en realidad. Va a ser papá otra vez.

—¡Oh, eso es fantástico! ¿Les dirías que les mando felicitaciones?

—Por supuesto —dijo relajándose en su silla. —¿Cómo va la escuela?

—No terrible, supongo —él le levantó las cejas. —Es solo que todo es tan diferente ahora. Repararon el castillo, por supuesto, pero no pudieron arreglarlo todo. La Sala de Menesteres desapareció para siempre, los recuadros, las estatuas, amigos —casi se atragantó con la última palabra. Suspiró. —Y ya siete estudiantes han sido enviados a casa para prepararse para sus bebés.

—¿Siete? Eso luce ya como un gran número de chicas.

—No. Tres chicas, cuatro chicos.

—Ah, ya veo.

Hermione sonrió ante su entrecejo fruncido. —La esposa de Justin no asiste a Hogwarts.

—¡Ah!

—Creo que Harry y Ginny se les unirán en breve. Ella se ha estado sintiendo enferma casi todas las mañanas de la semana pasada.

—Wow. Voy a ser padrino-abuelo —la miró con una experta desenvoltura. —¿Cómo están tus mañanas?

—Nada fuera de lo común —trató de imitar su desenvuelto tono de voz, pero sabía que él podía ver a través de ello. Sin embargo, no podía decir si esa era la respuesta que estaba buscando o no. Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza un par de veces antes de recoger sus platos sucios.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—Tengo que terminar mi ensayo de Encantamientos —se frotó la frente. —Pero por otra parte sólo quiero dormir.

—Te preparare un escritorio en la biblioteca —él acarició suavemente su cabeza de paso. No podía dejar de preguntarse cuando se había vuelto tan considerado. ¿O si había sido siempre de esa manera y ella estaba muy ocupada teniendo fricciones con él para notarlo? Gruñendo, Hermione lo dejo tener un par de minutos de ventaja, antes de seguirlo a la biblioteca.

Sirius ya había conjurado escritorio y silla, y convocó su bolsa de libros.

—Gracias, Sirius —se dejó caer en su silla.

—No hay problema, amor. Lo que necesites —él tomó un libro del estante y se sentó al otro lado de la habitación para leer.

Hermione centró toda su atención en su ensayo, hasta la última palabra. Cuando finalmente reposó su pluma a un costado, suspiró y miró la hora. Se estaba haciendo tarde, había trabajado durante varias horas corridas. Mirando a su alrededor, observó a Sirius dormido en su silla, con libro abierto descansado en su regazo.

Pisando silenciosamente, se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él. Con cautela, Hermione deslizó el libro de sus manos y lo cerró, colocándolo en la mesa a su lado. Aprovechó de su inconsciencia para estudiarlo.

Realmente era un hombre guapo, su largo cabello caía por su frente y hasta sus hombros. Con cuidado, retiró un suave rizo de su rostro. Observó como suspiró en su sueño, al parecer, apreciando la caricia. No se atrevía a tocar su mejilla cubierta con ligera barba, a pesar de que estaba curiosa de saber si era tan suave como su cabello. Con todo y todo, le pudo haber ido peor en el departamento de esposos.

Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó en la despensa hasta que encontró unos biscuits para acompañar con su té. Se acercó de puntillas de nuevo al lado de Sirius y debatió en despertarlo para el té que le había preparado. Decidiendo que lucia demasiado tranquilo para despertarse, dejó el té con un encantamiento de calentado sobre la mesa al lado de su libro y le dejó un par de biscuits también. Tenía un extraño deseo de besar su frente. Mordiendo su labio, se inclinó lentamente hacia él. Sus labios estaban a una pulgada de su piel cuando él brincó y gruñó.

—Lunático —murmuró, sonando irritado pero sin realmente despertarse.

Agarrándose el pecho en sobresalto, Hermione se negó con la cabeza y lo dejó. Se preguntó si estaba soñando de sus viejos días de colegio. Le hubiera encantado verlo en aquellos entonces, por la manera en que Molly Weasley lo describía, podría haber hechizado el corazón de cualquier mujer. Se rió de esto. Apostaba que aun podría, si realmente lo quisiera.

* * *

Sirius gruñó y se frotó su cuello rígido. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Y cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo en esa horrorosa silla? Su escritorio conjurado estaba vacío, Hermione se había ido. Se sentó con una mueca de dolor, enderezando su adolorida espalda, se estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para dormir en cualquier otra parte que en su propia cama blanda.

Encendió una lámpara sobre la mesa y notó la taza de té que le había dejado. Sonriendo, bebió el líquido caliente y mordisqueó los biscuits. Realmente era una buena chica; y él era un afortunado hijo de puta. Gruñó, poniéndose de pie para encontrar a su esposa.

La cocina estaba desierta así también la sala y cada otra habitación que pasaba. Un poco preocupado, llegó a su habitación y allí estaba ella, dormida sobre sus cobijas. En silencio, la envolvió y la levantó con suavidad.

Ella murmuró algo que no pudo entender y se acurrucó más cerca a él. Aun sabiendo que estaba dormida y completamente inconsciente de sus acciones no hizo nada más fácil el ponerla de vuelva en la cama, pero lo hizo y la tapó hasta el cuello. Suavemente posó un casto beso en su frente.

Sirius caminó, solo, de regreso a su habitación y se desvistió antes de deslizarse bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Hermione se arrastró de la cama tarde, la mañana siguiente. Hoy era el velorio de su tía. Estaba nerviosa de ver a su madre y sus primos. Desearía haber podido traer a Harry y Ron con ella, no quería enfrentar esto sola.

El olor de tocino la atrajo a la cocina. Sirius estaba de pie frente a la estufa en tan sólo un par de boxers y Hermione luchó por controlar su sonrojo antes de que él la notara. —¿Hiciste lo suficiente como para compartir? —preguntó ella, aunque era obvio que lo había hecho.

—Por supuesto. Siéntate; va a estar listo en unos minutos —se quedó callado mientras ella se sentaba y observaba su musculosa espalda mientras cocinaba. —No quería salir de la cama esta mañana.

—Yo tampoco —se obligó tragar algunos de los huevos que colocó delante de ella, su apetito de repente desapareció. —El velorio es esta noche —susurró.

—Ah —él puso el resto de la comida en la mesa. —¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—¿Nos? —lo miró. —¿Vienes conmigo?

—Sí, por supuesto. Eso es a menos que no quie —pero no pudo terminar la frase como de pronto tambaleó bajo el impacto de la embestida de Hermione. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sabiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo, pero en ese momento no le importaba.

—Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!


	10. Capítulo X: El velorio

**Derechos:** Antes que nada, este grandioso fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**_ todos los derechos a ella y a **JK Rowling** la mente brillante detrás de todo el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

EL VELORIO

Hermione suspiró mirando en el espejo; sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y su cabello fuertemente atado en un moño. No estaba preparada para esto, pero un vistazo a su reloj le dijo que era casi hora de partir.

Vacilante, se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que miró adentro, pero mantuvo su cuerpo un poco fuera. Sirius estaba sentado en la esquina de su cama, inclinado, atándose los zapatos. Él casualmente sacudió el cabello de su cara y la observó inmóvil ahí.

—Estaré listo en un minuto —confirmó, poniéndose de pie para abrocharse el saco del traje. —¿Esto esta bien? Lo tomé prestado de Ted.

—¿Ted?

—Tonks, el padre de Dora. Es nacido de muggles. Dijo que esto es lo que los muggles visten para este tipo de cosas.

—Sí, tiene razón. Vas directo a encajar —él tiró de sus mangas, incomodo en la vestimenta muggle. —Realmente aprecio esto, Sirius.

—Estoy contento de poder ayudar —él le tendió un brazo, pero ella ya se había volteado y no lo notó. Incómodamente, dejó caer su brazo y la siguió de la habitación.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron derecho a un espeso grupo de arbustos. Ocultos a los ojos de muggles, Hermione apretó el brazo de Sirius y los apareció en el callejón detrás de la casa de sus padres. Ella soltó su brazo y respiró profundo.

Juntos caminaron a la puerta trasera. Su madre estaba esperando allí, como la vez anterior, pero esta vez abrió la puerta y jaló a su hija en un fuerte abrazo.

—Oh, Minny. Te he extrañado —las lágrimas de su madre se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No había utilizado el apodo de la infancia desde que había pasado a segundo grado.

—Yo también te extrañé, mamá —murmuró en el hombro de la mujer.

—Sirius —saludó su padre, haciéndolos pasar al interior.

—Chuck.

—No esperábamos verte este fin de semana —Sirius gruñó y Hermione fue bruscamente soltada por su madre.

—Sí, bastante sorpresa —señaló la señora Granger con cierta frialdad.

—Mamá, ¿por favor? —rogó Hermione, secándose la cara.

—Simplemente estoy diciendo que un pequeño aviso habría sido agradable —ella se alisó la chaqueta y retocó su labial rojo. —No podemos esperar para dar cabida a todos tus caprichos.

—Mona, es su esposo —dijo Chuck con calma, tomándola por el brazo. —Creo que deberías tomar un poco de ese medicamento que el médico te prescribió.

—No es necesario —se quejó como se conducía a la cocina.

—Lo siento. Tal vez no debería haber venido —Sirius se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió hacia la pared.

—No, me alegro de que estés aquí —ella escuchó a sus padres discutir en la otra habitación. —Se pone así, deprimida. Y luego sólo ataca. Si no fueras tu, hubiera encontrado algo más.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí?

—Papá conducirá. Está a sólo diez minutos de distancia.

—Bueno, eso no será para nada incomodo.

—Si prefieres no ir-

—Fue una broma, Hermione.

—Lo sé —no sonó segura.

—Muy bien, bichito, hora de irse —Chuck empujó a su esposa por la habitación y fuera de la puerta.

Ella se quedo detrás de ellos, con los pies congelados, situada, hasta que Sirius se aclaró la garganta. Tomó otro respiro profundo y se dirigió a la puerta, con su esposo pisándole los talones.

El traslado a la casa funeraria fue largo e incomodo. La señora Granger seguía quejándose, aunque más tranquilamente y les tocaron todos los altos de camino. Cuando finalmente pararon en el estrecho y pequeño estacionamiento, su madre comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Y Hermione se sintió culpable porque prefería a su madre de esa manera.

Su padre le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y ella escuchó a Sirius suspirar justo a su izquierda. Se preguntó si debería haber rechazado su oferta para acompañarla. Era egoísmo puro que lo estuviera poniendo a través de esto, haciéndolo vestir y actuar como un muggle, asistir a las ceremonias de entierro de una mujer que nunca había conocido, con una madre política que no se molestaba en ocultar su desagrado por su presencia. Pero pronto, su padre volatería toda su atención a su acongojada esposa y nadie estaría allí para ella, excepto Sirius.

Entraron en el sombrío edificio y fueron inmediatamente recibidos por varios miembros de la familia cuyos nombres Hermione apenas podía recordar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había asistido a una gran función familiar que muchas de las caras en la habitación no las había visto desde antes de empezar Hogwarts. Algunos de ellos incluso preguntaron por su nombre o el de Sirius, pero la mayoría parecía ya conocerlos. Teniendo en cuenta algunas miradas, se preguntó lo que su madre le habría estado diciendo a la gente.

Sin embargo, como se acercaron al ataúd abierto, todos esos pensamientos mezquinos huyeron de su cerebro. Allí estaba su querida tía, descansando muy pacíficamente y quieta. Decenas de rostros diferentes, muy parecidos en muerte, revolotearon por su mente y ella cerró apretadamente sus ojos, con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

* * *

**(Punto de vista personal de Sirius)**

Sirius caminaba por detrás de Hermione, estrechando manos, intercambiando sonrisas tristes con extraños. No fue hasta que ella vio el cuerpo que empezó a temblar. Chuck tenía sus brazos alrededor de Mona, apoyándola cuando sus piernas parecían a punto de ceder.

Con ternura, Sirius envolvió a su pequeña esposa en sus brazos. Sus manos se acercaron al instante, para aferrarse a él, bajo el incómodo saco de su traje.

—Vamos, amor —susurró. Manteniendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, él la giró para que estuviera a su costado, con los dos brazos aun abrazándolo apretadamente, con su cara enterrada en su pecho. Él le asintió con la cabeza una vez a Chuck, antes de guiar a Hermione a un asiento cercano. Sus padres se quedaron en la parte de adelante, cerca de los hijos e hija que extrañaban a su madre.

Sirius estaba sorprendido de cuan joven era la mujer. Quería saber cómo había muerto, pero no quería preguntar. Y dudaba que ella estuviera en estado adecuado para responder. En lugar, simplemente sostuvo a su esposa y colocó el ocasional beso en su cabeza.

Aún aferrada a él, llorando en silencio pero ya no tan fuerte. También, ya no estaba temblando. Después de un tiempo, ella dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado y se alejó de él. Se incorporó lentamente, tomando el pañuelo que Sirius había conjurado sutilmente, para limpiar su cara. Se sentaron en silencio durante un buen rato, dando y recibiendo abrazos esporádicos de los transitantes dolientes, él mantuvo su brazo detrás de su silla y ella se inclinó hacia él de vez en cuando por consuelo.

—¿Lista para partir? —Chuck apareció de repente a su lado.

—Sí —su voz estaba ronca y quebrada. —¿Dónde está mamá?

—Esperando en el coche —abrazó a su hija fuertemente y los guió al casi vacío estacionamiento afuera. —Entra corazón. Quiero hablar con Sirius.

Hermione vaciló insegura. —Anda. Sera rápido —le aseguró Sirius. Una vez que se acomodo, él cerró suavemente la puerta y se volteó hacia su padre. —¿Sí?

—Sólo quería agradecerte. No sabes lo mucho que de verdad aprecio que estés aquí por mi pequeña niña —él extendió su mano y Sirius la estrechó brevemente. Mirándose el uno al otro por un momento. Chuck aclaró su garganta. —Bueno entonces. Mejor no dejar a la damas esperando.

—Muy en lo correcto, esta usted —acordó Sirius, rodeando el coche y deslizándose al lado de Hermione. Ella mordió su labio y los miró ansiosamente. —Está bien —susurró él, acercándose.

Sirius se sintió un poco mal de disfrutar la forma en que ella estaba dependiendo de él, buscando consuelo de él, no debería estar contento de nada, mientras ella estuviera tan triste. Pero era imposible no sentir de esa manera.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de sus padres no fue tan malo. Su madre sollozaba suavemente en un pañuelo y nadie habló. Él suspiró de alivio cuando estiró sus piernas saliendo del estrecho coche. Todos eventualmente entraron a la casa y luego al salón.

—Entonces, Sirius —dijo Chuck, deteniéndose en el acto de sentarse. —¿Te quedarás esta noche también?"

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Oh!" Hermione brincó. —Olvide decirte. Dormiré aquí, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —medio susurró él, con decepción hundiendo su corazón.

—Regresaras en la mañana, ¿no? ¿para el fu-funeral?

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿A qué hora me quieres aquí?

Ella miró a sus padres en el sofá, ninguno estaba prestando atención. —¿Nueve? ¿es eso muy temprano?

—Dalo por hecho —con un suspiro para darse valor, se inclinó y besó su mejilla. —Buenas noches.


	11. Capítulo XI: El funeral

**Derechos:** Antes que nada, este grandioso fic no es mío, es solo una traducción autorizada de _**remuslives**_ todos los derechos a ella y a **JK Rowling** la mente brillante detrás de todo el universo de Harry Potter.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

EL FUNERAL

Hermione se despertó a la mañana siguiente aún sintiéndose aturdida. Se sentía un poco extraño estar en su antigua cama, había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado allí. La última vez que durmió en esta habitación había sido a inicios del verano del año anterior; la noche anterior de que enviara a sus padres a Australia. Se sentía extrañamente infantil de estar allí ahora.

Gruñendo, se sentó y miró la hora, nueve y media. Algo... iba tarde para algo. El funeral no era hasta las once y media, así que qué otra cosa ¡Sirius! moviéndose rápidamente a pesar de su adormecimiento se precipitó por las escaleras y directo a la puerta de atrás. Pero él no estaba allí. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba ¿a él aguardando por ella en silencio en la puerta? ¿se habría marchado cuando nadie contestó?

Lentamente, su cerebro procesó los sonidos provenientes del estudio de su padre. Su viejo tocadiscos tarareaba una melodía de jazz lenta, destacada siempre tan a menudo por dos suaves voces masculinas. La primera, que reconoció al instante como su papá. La segunda le tomó más tiempo para identificar, pero era Sirius, esa era sin duda su risa ahogada.

Aliviada de que no se hubiera marchado, caminó de puntitas a la puerta semi-abierta y se asomó. Hablando de sentirse infantil. Los dos descasaban en los cómodos sillones reclinables situados cerca a la ventana y sentados fumaban cigarrillos. Ella les rodó los ojos como Sirius tocaba el ritmo con su pie y su padre cerraba los ojos y balanceaba la cabeza.

La canción llegó a su fin y su padre abrió los ojos y apagó su cigarro; Sirius hizo lo mismo y movió su varita, guardando el disco y el reproductor.

—Bueno, Sirius —dijo él, parándose. —Creo que es hora de despertar a las mujeres —golpeó a Sirius en la espalda. —Ya sabes, de cuanto a yernos se trata, no estás nada mal, un poco demasiado cerca a mi edad, eso sí, pero aún así me podría acostumbrar a tenerte cerca.

—Gracias papá —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa pícara y soltó una carcajada cuando lo golpearon en el brazo.

Hermione ahogó su risa y se apresuró a regresar a la cocina antes de que fuera atrapada espiando.

—Hablando de —anunció Sirius, al entrar en la habitación.

—Buenos días —saludó Hermione, fingiendo buscar a través de los gabinetes por el desayuno.

—Buenos días, bichito —Chuck besó su cabeza y se marchó a despertar a su madre.

—Así que, ¿preferirías que te llame bichito o Minny? ¿o tal vez Mia?

—No te atrevas —sacó un poco de cereal y vertió la leche. Él ya había puesto un tazón y una cuchara en la mesa por la caja antes de que ella se diera la vuelta. —Gracias —él le guiñó un ojo y ella se dio la vuelta para ocultar el rubor repentino manchando sus mejillas. —Hay un almuerzo después, en casa de mi primo. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

—Claro —él se sentó a su lado mientras comía. —¿Te quedaras aquí de nuevo esta noche?

—Sí. Lo siento se me olvidó-

—No, no. No te preocupes por eso. Has tenido lo suficiente para mantenerte ocupada sin necesidad de añadirme a la lista.

Ella le sonrió y pronunció las palabras antes de que su cerebro tuviera la oportunidad de filtrarlas. —Realmente eres maravilloso —su cara se calentó y lo sabia, tenía que estar del color de un tomate.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente ante su espontáneo elogio. —Y tu eres asombrosa.

Ella resopló ante su ridículo comentario, pero sus padres entraron en la habitación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto. Su madre lucía terrible, enferma y vieja en su harapienta bata.

Observó a Sirius enderezarse y ponerse rígido, tomando una expresión prevenida. La complació darse cuenta de que no había adoptado esa postura o actitud, ni con su padre ni con ella, aunque no estaba muy emocionada de que tomara tales medidas en presencia de su madre.

Mona llevo a cabo su rutina de la mañana en un silencio lánguido. No habló con nadie antes de volver a su habitación para prepararse para el funeral que se acercaba rápidamente, Hermione la siguió poco después.

**(Punto de vista personal de Sirius)**

El funeral aconteció muy parecido al velorio; Sirius sostuvo a su esposa cerca a su pecho, consolándola durante todo el servicio. Mantuvo sus brazos firmemente a su alrededor de camino al coche, preocupado por la manera en que ella se estremeció.

La parte junto a la tumba fue, afortunadamente, rápida, unas pocas palabras se dijeron y numerosas flores fueron colocadas en el ataúd y luego todos se fueron. En el coche, de camino a la casa del primo de Hermione, ella tomó una profunda y trémula respiración. Él observaba, fascinado como volvía a tomar el control de sus emociones. Al momento en el que estacionaron junto a la acera, parecía casi en su estado normal.

Ella amablemente tomó el brazo ofrecido como seguían a Chuck y Mona al almuerzo. Esta era una costumbre totalmente ajena para Sirius, en el mundo de los magos, uno puede celebrar un brindis por un amigo caído, pero nunca un almuerzo. Abatió sus propios sentimientos de ansiedad y se preparó para ser el encantador esposo que Hermione merecía.

Dentro, se mezclaron, mientras que la comida se calentaba. Finalmente, fueron separados por un primo curioso. Sirius vagó por la habitación y se encontró en un rincón al lado de Chuck y otros varios hombres, compartiendo una botella de brandy.

Estaba plenamente consciente de las miradas que recibía. Era obvio que él era el tema de algunos chismes, Hermione también. Podía imaginar lo que debían pensar; él tan viejo como era, Hermione tan joven, todavía en el colegio y sin embargo, casada. Cuan más sombrío su estado de ánimo se volvió, más atención le prestó a las mujeres a su alrededor.

—¿Está embarazada? —una mujer rechoncha preguntó.

—No, según Mona —respondió otra. —Pero apuesto que sólo lo están encubriendo.

—Que pena. Siempre fue una chica tan brillante.

—Culpa de él, estoy segura.

—Eso es lo que me suena a mi también. Mona parece echarle la culpa, también.

—Bueno, no es de extrañar. Ella ni siquiera asistirá a la universidad.

Sirius dejó de escuchar al ver a Hermione cruzar la habitación. Parecía herida y enojada como se acercaba a su madre.

—…Jamás a la altura de su potencial —la mujer rechoncha sisó, enviándole una mirada a Sirius que él no notó o le importó.

Del otro lado de la habitación, él pudo ver la explosión acercarse. Ella caminó lentamente hasta la espalda de su madre, quien estaba platicando, amontonada con otras mujeres. La cara de Hermione estaba roja, su cuerpo tenso, sus manos incluso con los puños cerrados.

Sirius se acercó, atento a las expresiones de su esposa. Como se acercaba, podía escuchar la mayoría de las palabras de Mona.

**—Mi hija se casó con ese… hombre, quien, quien-quien, ¡apuesto que la amenazó a que lo hiciera! emocionalmente, por supuesto, porque mi Minny es oh demasiado joven para casarse para gusto de él. Realmente ahora, ¡si no fuera por ese estúpido-empalagoso colegio, no habría estado en esta situación!

—¿Por qué estás difundiendo tales mentiras? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡Hermione! —Mona gritó, dando vuelta para hacerle frente a su lívida hija. Primero lució con pánico, después su rostro se volvió impasible, como el que tenía el primer día que él la había conocido. —Bueno, ellos tienen que tener respuestas. No puedes esperar que nadie se pregunte por qué.

—Tu sabes por qué.

—¡Ese colegio! —su máscara se rompió y parecía medio loca. —Nunca debí haberte dejado ir. Tenía mis dudas, pero conoces a tu padre. Lo que sea que quieras.

—¿Por qué dices esto?

—¡Porque es la verdad! está arruinando tu vida. Primero desperdicias un año para perseguir a un chico. Después tienes que repetir tu último año. ¡Ahora huyes y te casas!

—No estaba persiguiendo a 'un chico'. Te lo dije. ¡Te lo expliqué! —lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas libremente.

—Hermione —dijo Sirius en voz baja a su lado, antes de que ella abriera la boca para continuar. Todos los estaban mirando. —Recuerda dónde estás.

Nuevas lágrimas emprendieron como ella miró alrededor de la habitación, a todos los rostros espantados-interesados. —Y yo no 'huí' y me casé. Todavía estoy aquí y todavía no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti —acusó.

Su madre parpadeó rápidamente, mirando fijamente pero sin decir nada. Chuck se había trasladado a abrazarla, murmurándole que parara.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Deberías estar asistiendo a la universidad, viviendo a la altura de tu potencial. No puedes hacer eso con ellos.

Hermione volteó con un rostro torturado hacia Sirius y antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella estaba en sus brazos, llorando en su camisa. —¿Llévame a casa? —imploró, con voz quebrada.

Sin responder, él le acarició el cabello y les dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡No te atrevas a marcharte! Si lo-

—Mona —Sirius alzó la voz calmadamente. —Eso es suficiente por esta noche. No digas algo más de lo que te vayas a arrepentir. Me la llevo a casa. Y si ella siente ganas de hablar, vendrá a verte mañana antes de que se dirija de regreso al colegio.

La señora Granger resopló, pero su marido le impidió hablar. —Eso suena razonable —dijo Chuck asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sirius los condujo afuera y caminaron por la calle hasta que encontró un lugar aislado. Él la sostuvo con fuerza como los trajo a un grupo de arbustos cerca de Grimmauld Place. Con cuidado, la guió a adentro, a la sala de estar y se sentó con ella en el sofá.

Él la abrazó durante tanto tiempo y se había puesto tan tranquila, que pensó que tal vez se había quedado dormida.

—Solía pasar los veranos con ella —comenzó Hermione en voz baja, sin moverse de su posición recargada a su lado. —Esperaba por ello durante todo el año, íbamos de camping, ciclismo, natación; siempre era muy divertido. Y mis primos, era casi como tener hermanos —hizo una pausa durante unos minutos. —Ella siempre tenía tiempo para mí. Sin importar qué.

—Es bueno que tuvieras eso al crecer —Sirius le acarició el cabello de nuevo.

—Realmente voy a extrañar eso.

—... Sé que no es lo mismo, pero siempre estaré aquí. Cuando sea que necesites hablar o llorar o gritar. Preferiblemente no de golpear cosas. Al menos que invitemos a Ron, es decir.

Hermione se rió en voz baja y se hizo hacia atrás para mirarlo. —Gracias —lo miró parpadeando un par de veces, luego sus ojos se deslizaron a sus labios.

Él vaciló, sin saber qué hacer, en todo caso. Entonces, favorablemente, ella le quitó la decisión de las manos. Él contuvo el aliento como ella recostó sus manos sobre su pecho, inclinándose lentamente, con cuidado y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles por un momento, antes de que Sirius decidiera seguir su suerte. Él desplazó sus labios un poco y ella se acomodo a él, deslizándolos con los suyos. Él se retiró sólo una fracción, antes de volver a conectar sus labios, ambos ligeramente entreabiertos.

El aliento que sostenía, ahora se escapaba a través de su ensanchada nariz. Con las pequeñas manos de ella presionadas con más fuerza contra su pecho como se recostaba más en él, inclinando la cabeza un poco más para profundizar el beso. Cuando su lengua rozó la suya, ella masculló.

Con las bocas moviéndose al unísono, las lenguas bailando, Hermione llevó sus manos de su pecho a acariciar la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndolo temblar, había sido mucho, mucho tiempo desde que había sido acariciado así. Con la mano descansando en la parte posterior de su cabeza, sumergida en sus rizos, como su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla ligeramente, haciéndola mascullar de nuevo.

Él empezó a sentirse un poco mareado cuando la mano en su pecho comenzó a trabajar en sus botones. Cuando ella finalmente abrió su camisa, se detuvo, lentamente posando sus manos contra él y él suspiró en su boca.

Sus manos recorrieron su torso, acariciando su piel bronceada. Sobre sus hombros, se deslizaron, quitándole la camisa; un brazo a la vez, él la soltó para dejar caer la pieza de su cuerpo y fuera del camino, con los labios sin separarse por más de un segundo.

Él había fantaseado con este momento, casi desde el día en que le pidió que se casara con ella. Esto es lo que había imaginado cuando pensaba en sus noches juntos.

Ella estaba recostada en gran medida sobre en él ahora, con sus brazos alrededor de él, masajeando su piel, besándose más profundo y más lento que nunca antes. Con cautela, esperando que sus manos fueran alejadas de un manotazo, él tiró del cierre en su espalda. El vestido cedió demasiado fácilmente debajo de sus suplicantes manos. Un poco vacilante, ella lo soltó, para dejar caer el vestido hasta su cintura. Después, él desabrochó su sujetador sin problemas y dejó que sus manos recorrieran sus brazos y luego los arrojó por encima de sus hombros.

Sirius regresó de inmediato sus manos a su cuerpo, deslizándolas sobre su suave espalda, haciendo círculos en sus ensanchadas caderas y retrocediendo a sus costillas. Vacilante, envolvió sus pechos, palmándolos suavemente. Deliberadamente, rozó con su pulgar sobre el pezón y sonrió cuando ella maulló e incitó su mano.

Dejando sus labios por primera vez, marcó un recorrido de besos por su cuello. Lo excitó la forma en que ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer mejor su cuello y la forma en que estaba respirando tan pesadamente. Cuando su boca vislumbró su pequeño pezón, ella jadeó y cerró el puño en su cabello.

Él lo lamió suavemente y rozó su lengua juguetonamente. Estaba perfectamente consciente de la agitación que ella estaba haciendo por la forma en que se presionaba más cerca.

—No —jadeó ella cuando dejó sus pechos.

Él acercó su rostro para otro beso penetrante. Sabiendo que ella estaba lista, masajeó sus manos por sus muslos, con su cuerpo agitándose en respuesta. La guió sobre sus rodillas, con sus manos en sus caderas, debajo de la tela combinada. En una sola jugada, dejó caer tanto su vestido y como sus bragas hasta sus rodillas.

Ridículamente, las manos le temblaron un poco cuando las deslizó lentamente por sus pantorrillas y pies. Antes de que pudiera entender qué hacer a continuación, ella había liberado el cierre de sus pantalones. Apenas aferrándose a su ingenio, él levantó sus caderas del sofá para que ella pudiera retirarlos.

Una vez que ambas de sus prendas habían sido retiradas, se quedó inmóvil. Él disminuyo el apasionado beso de nuevo a uno tierno, como apaciguaba su espalda con las manos. Tentativamente, recorrió una mano de su muslo y abdomen, haciéndole gemir de necesidad. Una vez más ella se inclinó hacia él con un maullido propio cuando se presionaron sus cuerpos desnudos.

Sirius movió sus manos hacia atrás hasta su cintura y la levantó un poco, arrastrándola a su regazo, con sus piernas montándolo.

Los ojos tímidos de Hermione se reunieron con los suyos, había algo erótico sobre la forma en que se mordía labio inocentemente. Él tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo, que a pesar de que ellos habían estado cogiendo con regularidad, esta era muy como la primera experiencia para ella, en efecto, sería la primera vez que le haría el amor. Algún día, con un poco de suerte, incluso podrían llegar a amarse. Sinceramente esperaba que así fuera, dado que estarían casados por el resto de sus vidas.

Le concedió una sonrisa arrogante que la hizo reír un poco. Experimentalmente, él movió sus caderas.

—Oh —gimió Hermione, temblando un poco. Orgulloso de sí mismo, repitió el movimiento hasta que ella se volvió un tembloroso desastre en sus brazos. Una vez más, dio un aviso agitado y se desplomó. Él se movió un par de veces más, dejando suavemente que su cuerpo se calmara. Respirando pesadamente, ella se dejó caer hacia adelante, acurrucándose suavemente a su alrededor.

Sirius rió, acariciando su espalda. —No te duermas, no hemos terminado todavía, cachorrita.

—Hmm —maulló en su hombro, parecía estar a punto de dormir.

Él decidió que tenía que despertarla, así que deslizó una mano hacia abajo entre ellos. Ella tomó aire y se puso considerablemente rígida.

—¿Otra vez? —suspiró.

—Mejor —él mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Mejor que eso? —ella sonaba muy dudosa. Pero a él le gustó que pensara tan en alto de su juego previo.

—Absolutamente —confirmó, mirándola a los ojos. —¿Lista?

—Sí —ella gimió, cerrando los ojos.

Con una mano en la cadera, le guió a su posición. Él tuvo que apretar los dientes por un momento antes de que se perdiera allí.

—Oh —ella gimió. —Oh, Dios —sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros, lo que le tenía de nuevo luchando en contra de su propia redención.

—Joder, te sientes bien —él espetó. Preocupado por su reacción ante sus contundentes palabras, se sorprendió al ver su gesto de acuerdo. Ella se retorció un poco, sin saber qué hacer en su nueva posición en la parte superior. Usando sus manos para ayudarla a moverse con confianza, él se relajó, apretando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ella oscilaba contra él, maullando y ronroneando. Incapaz de llegar a su redención, se retiró un poco y gimió en el nuevo ángulo. Aferró sus brazos por apoyo, aún sin ser capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sirius estaba tan cerca, que tuvo que luchar desesperadamente por aferrarse a ella. —Inclínate hacia atrás —instruyó, sosteniéndola con fuerza, por lo que se sintió segura. Al inclinarse, sus pechos se alzaban para su placer visual y no pudo resistirse mover una mano de apoyo para envolver su dulce montículo.

Ella todavía se movía buscando placer, hasta que él se tensó debajo de ella. Concentrándose, él tomó el control. Hermione gimió en voz alta.

—Ne-Necesito —prácticamente aulló. Él sabía exactamente cómo se sentía, lo necesitaba también, desesperadamente. Él continuó, hasta que finalmente Hermione medio ahogó un grito atrapado en su garganta. Su cuerpo se endureció sobre él mientras se sacudía incontrolablemente y arqueaba su espalda peligrosamente.

—¡Uh! — Sirius gimió ante tan poderosa redención.

No queriendo terminar, él la levantó y la regresó a sus brazos. Ella cayó sin fuerzas en él con un suspiro de satisfacción. Él la sostuvo estrechamente mientras se acurrucaba más en el sofá.

—¿Así que tenía razón? —preguntó después de varios minutos de recobrar el aliento.

—¿Sobre qué? —murmuró ella en su cuello.

—¿Qué era mejor? —él la sintió sacudirse con risa.

—Sí. Fue brillante —susurró.

Temió el regreso de su timidez, por lo que rápidamente regodeó para aligerar el estado de ánimo. —Por supuesto que lo fue —se estiró para encontrar su varita y convocar una manta cerca, tirándola por encima de ellos. La besó en la sien con una sonrisa, antes de cerrar sus ojos cansados.

* * *

La uni me consume entera y aparte muchas traducciones nuevas de Tony/Steve, trataré de actualizar este mes, **y como ya lo he mencionado antes; no abandonaré la historia, puede que tarde, pero no la voy a dejar.** Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir aquí.


End file.
